


Sinful Treat

by UnknownLeaf



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Thirsty/Possessive Frank, Too Much Naughtiness To Tag, Torture, Wound Sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownLeaf/pseuds/UnknownLeaf
Summary: Frank meets a new survivor that catches his eye in the most sinful way.





	1. Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested piece for a friend. It could possibly turn into a multi-chapter work.  
Italics represent Frank's thoughts.  
Please heed the warnings and tags.

Frank emerges from the fog in the middle of Lampkin Lane. Not the best place for tracking his prey but it could’ve been worse. At least it wasn’t the stupid hospital this time. Turning away, he makes to search the decrepit houses until a scuffling noise catches his attention.

“Hey you!” a voice hollers from across the street, the owner of said voice running towards him at full tilt.

_Well what do we have here?_ The guy looks to be around his age and height, wearing a pair of low rise hazel-grey cargo pants and a short-sleeved hunter green button down. Frank especially appreciates just how low those pants hang on the other’s hips. _Very nice._

“Hey! Sorry to bug you dude,” the mystery survivor says as he stands before Frank, “but do you know where Chestern Street is from here?”

“No idea,” he replies.

_Interesting._ This guy must be the newest addition to the survivor team. From the sounds of it, the guy missed his orientation too. Frank smirks wickedly underneath his mask. _Hello obsession._

“Seriously?” the guy whines and ruffles his short dirty-blonde hair. “That’s not good. I’m not even sure how I got here to be honest. I just came from this killer Halloween party and—”

“Lampkin Lane.”

“Sorry?”

“This is Lampkin Lane,” Frank informs the other male.

“Lampkin Lane? I never knew there was a ‘Lampkin Lane’ around here. I must’ve gotten lost in that storm.”

Now that piques his curiosity. “Storm?”

“Yeah, this giant fog just rolled in outta nowhere. Thickest fog I’ve ever seen man. Probably shouldn’t have tried to walk through it.”

Correction: a new, naïve survivor. His luck was almost too good to be true. Now the question is what to do about it. Giving the guy a thorough once over, Frank doesn’t have to think about his decision for too long.

When was the last time he had a decent fuck? He couldn’t even remember. Julie was great, no doubts about that, but she was more invested in Susie as of late. Joey was alright but he was such a damn show-off, making nearly every intimate experience some sort of contest. And Susie was completely out of the question. She was like the innocent kid sister he never had and he wasn’t about to screw that up.

Aside from his group, there were a few survivors that caught his attention but he never pursued them. Until now.

This new guy is certainly easy on the eyes, those caramel-coloured orbs nearly sparkling, and the freckles adorning his cheeks are a nice touch too. Frank wonders for a moment what other treasures the survivor is hiding under those clothes. He smiles at the idea only to frown seconds later. The street is not an ideal place to be exploring uncharted territory. It’d be a real pain if any of his pesky teammates show up unannounced. One of the houses would probably be his best bet for a little privacy.

Scanning the area briefly, Frank’s eyes land on a lonely house in the far off corner of the street. _Perfect._ Now how’s he supposed to get the guy over there without drawing suspicion? He could chase him into the house but then that’d ruin the fun of tricking him. Hauling him over there wouldn’t work either. Maybe if he offers to help the guy in some way that involves the house. 

“You wanna call somebody?”

“Yeah,” the guy beams, “that’d be great. You gotta phone on you?”

“Not on me but there’s one back at my place. It’s just down the street.”

“Really? That’s great! Thanks man,” the survivor says and claps him on the shoulder, “you’re a lifesaver.”

_Just like that? Idiot._ Not the brightest bulb out there but he didn’t mind in the slightest. It’s going to make the payout all the more sweeter.

“I’m Oscar by the way,” the other introduces as they walk towards the house. “Oh hey, your costume’s pretty sweet dude. What’re you supposed to be?”

“A serial killer.”

“In a leather jacket?” Oscar questions curiously, his head tilting in the cutest way.

“Why not?” Frank responds with a shrug. “It’s different.”

“And different looks badass. I like it! Nice way to break away from the norm.”

“Thanks sweetheart.”

Frank observes as Oscar chokes nervously and tries to hide the adorable pink tint spreading across his cheeks. He was disappointed to see the gorgeous colour fade so quickly though.

“T-This street’s not very festive huh?”

“Yeah,” Frank agrees, “my neighborhood’s not big on the whole Halloween thing.”

“That sucks man. Halloween’s so much fun, especially the costume part.”

“Says the guy without a costume.”

“I had one!” Oscar defends, his face flushing again momentarily. “It was a pirate costume but I had to get outta that thing. It didn’t breathe at all. Y’know what I’m saying?”

“Yeah, I hear you.” _Clothes can be a nuisance. Kinda like the ones you’re wearing right now._

They arrive at the corner house, and Frank urges Oscar inside while he checks to make sure they weren’t followed. As Oscar takes a moment to admire the interior, Frank quietly shuts the door behind the pair. The grin he’s sporting nearly splits his face as he stalks towards his prey.

“You gotta pretty awesome place here d—Hey!” Oscar grunts in surprise at being thrown over his shoulder.

“It’s not mine,” Frank clarifies, unable to suppress the glee in his voice.

“Not your—but you said it was.”

Frank chuckles at that. _This guy’s too precious._ “I lied.”

“But y—”

“Geez,” he draws out the word, “didn’t mommy and daddy ever teach you not to trust strangers?”

Finally the guy starts to wiggle in his grasp, his arms and legs kicking out at the air, and screams, “Put me down!”

_Too little, too late._ Frank, ignoring the pitiful struggles, merely laughs some more while shaking his head. _How could someone be this clueless?_

Reaching the top of the staircase, Frank enters the first suitable bedroom he could find. He kicks the door shut behind him and deposits his squirming quarry on the large bed in the centre of the room.

“The fuck do you want from me?” Oscar demands weakly while still looking all kinds of scared and confused.

“Guess,” he says. Frank straddles the other on the mattress and runs his fingers over his clothed chest, the shirt wrinkling in the wake of his touches. The contact is light, teasing, and he grins again when the other male shivers from it.

“Come on. I know you’re not that stupid,” Frank whispers.

“Wha—Woah there crazy guy!” Oscar exclaims while backing himself up into the headboard. “I-I’m not interested.”

Frank savors the blown out pupils directed at him, the look of delectable fear present there. He licks his lips sensually, his mouth practically salivating over the main event to come.

“What makes you think I care?” he asks as he shuffles closer the cowering male.

“No no, don’t! Stay away from me!”

“Relax sweetheart,” he coos while brandishing his signature blade, enjoying the paled look on Oscar’s face. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Frank goes to cut away Oscar’s clothes but his panicked flailing slows down the process. Fed up with the other and his pointless struggling, Frank thrusts his knife against Oscar’s jugular. Oscar immediately stills when the tip of the blade nicks his throat.

“Unless you wanna die,” Frank warns lowly, “you’d better stop fighting this.”

“F-Fuck you!” _Wrong answer._

He stabs Oscar in the shoulder and the survivor screams beautifully as crimson splatters on the both of them. The wound goes deeper than intended but it should drive the point across all the same. When his prey still refuses to cooperate however, Frank grabs the other’s face and rams his skull into the headboard a couple of times. Hard.

“So much for trying to play nice,” Frank mutters and drops Oscar’s head on the pillow. “Still with me sweetheart?”

Several groans are his only response until the guy gradually comes out of his daze. The moisture from his unshed tears highlights the colour of his eyes in such a stunning manner. _Just gotta get them to fall._

“P-Please,” Oscar pleads quietly, “don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” he apologizes in a sugary sweet tone. Frank leans in close to brush stray locks of hair away from his pretty eyes. “You’re just too irresistible to pass up.”

“Face,” Oscar croaks.

“Excuse me?”

“Lemme...” the survivor tries before his eyes nearly roll to the back of his skull. Oscar is silent for a moment, likely gathering his bearings. Perhaps those blows to the head weren’t such a good idea. This won’t be very fun if the guy passes out on him. “Lemme see your face,” Oscar eventually mumbles.

_What’s the point in that?_ Frank hums and pauses to consider, making a big spectacle out of cupping a hand under his chin with one hand and tapping his knife on his forearm with the other hand. “Nah.”

Frank proceeds to shred Oscar’s button down and undershirt. Next to go are the shoes and socks, the items essentially ripped off without a care. When he tries to remove the survivor’s cargo pants, Oscar stubbornly closes his legs. Annoyed, Frank simply slices through the offending fabric, his slashes nicking skin every so often. Thankfully Oscar does not dare move and make matters worse. He’d be pissed if his fun ended abruptly.

And now only one article of clothing remains. Frank takes a little extra time removing the other’s navy-blue boxers, his fingers gripping the elastic band and sliding it down his hips painstakingly slow. Oscar hiccups in anguish, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, but still manages to hold back his tears. _Won’t be long now._

Once stripped bare, save for the man’s leather bracelet, Frank’s eyes roam shamelessly over the exposed flesh. Oscar has a lean figure with a touch of muscle in all the right places. His skin has a lovely sandy beige tone with no visible scars. A few thin patches of hair exist here and there, but none that obstruct his lower regions.

To put it simply: Oscar is breathtaking. And now he’ll be taking this beauty for himself.

“‘Free Spirit,’” Frank reads aloud the cursive writing of the abstract tattoo on Oscar’s right bicep. “Not the most accurate description is it?”

“Please… please don’t,” Oscar continues to beg, his words doing wonders for Frank’s libido.

Frank wants to savor every inch of this exquisite body, show every curve and dint some love, but time is of the essence. It would only be a matter of minutes before the guy bled out and he is not about to fuck around with a corpse. Even his depravity had limits.

Stashing his blade in his jacket pocket, Frank unbuckles his jeans and frees his aching erection. He breathes heavily as strokes himself a couple of times, his fingers lubing up his cock with pre-cum.

He has craved the sinful treat before him for long enough. Now it was time to satisfy that craving.

Spreading Oscar’s legs on either side of his body, Frank positions himself at the inviting pucker and pushes in. Oscar releases a bloodcurdling scream as he is penetrated, his tears finally falling.

“Fuck,” the killer comments, his teeth grit as he strains to gain entrance inside. The squeeze is incredible, borderline painful, and oh so wonderful. “You’re really tight. Don’t tell me I’m your first.”

A few more inches in and Frank notices blood beginning to ooze out around his dick.

“Shit,” Frank says with a laugh, “I am aren’t I? Well don’t I feel fucking special.”

“Please, please take it out! I-It hurts,” Oscar sobs, “it hurts!”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have struggled so much before. Could’ve made this good for both of us.”

Frank begins with a leisurely pace, the other’s warm hole practically suffocating his cock with every thrust. The noises Oscar emits are incredibly pleasing to listen to, like a soothing tune that seduces the ear. His eyes are drawn to the source of those sweet sounds and he can’t help but take a taste.

Pushing the lower half of his mask to the side, he leans down to cover Oscar’s mouth with his own as he swallows those delicious cries. Oscar tries to turn away but he just increases the pressure of his kiss, his tongue slipping inside to taste faint traces of pumpkin spice and candy. _Probably remnants of that killer Halloween party of his._ Frank indulges in the pleasant flavour, his tongue licking at any surface it can reach. That is until sharp teeth clamp down firmly on his tongue. The strong taste of iron floods their mouths as Frank shouts in pain. He retaliates by digging his fingers into the guy’s shoulder wound. The teeth rapidly retreat yet Oscar continues lash out, his foot almost knocking Frank to the floor.

Snarling in rage, Frank removes himself from the other and flips the male onto his stomach. Dragging the guy to the edge of the bed, he takes a few seconds to knead the flesh of Oscar’s ass, his fingers marveling at the smoothness, before he repositions his slick cock and thrusts deeper inside the tight passage.

“AAAH!” Oscar screeches in agony. “P-Please, I’m sorry! I really am! I-I-I’ll do anything… anything you want. Just p-please stop!”

Frank chuckles darkly and picks up his speed a bit. _Oh yeah, this is much better. Just keep on begging sweetheart._

“Please! Plea—” Oscar suddenly moans loudly, the noise sending a bolt of electricity straight to Frank’s dick.

“Fucking finally,” Frank says while eyeing the other lewdly. “Thought I’d never find it. That feel good?”

Moans and hitched breaths ensue as he continues to hit Oscar’s prostate dead on, a hint of scarlet appearing on his one visible cheek.

“Glad you think so.”

Frank greedily soaks in the soft moans of pain and ecstasy. He cranks up the pace even more, all the while ensuring to rub against that special spot each time.

“P-Please…” Oscar rasps out after a while, the plea barely audible over the slapping of skin against skin.

“You say something sweetheart?” Frank grunts out.

Oscar looks to be in some kind of trance, his visible eye appearing glazed over as it stares blankly into the distance. _Shit! Things were just starting to get good. Fucking blood loss._

“Damn,” he curses irritably. “Looks like we’ll have to finish up won’t we?”

Not that he needs a lot of time anyways. A few more swift thrusts are all it takes for his hips freeze and his dick to erupt violently, his seed painting his prey’s insides. Oscar doesn’t even respond, the injured male seemingly too far out of it. _Well that sucks._

Sighing, Frank pulls out, tucks himself away and zips up. The Entity will deal with the sticky mess and his sweaty clothes for him after the trial ends. Peering down at Oscar, he can’t help but admire his handiwork: the bloodshot eye; the tears streaking down his flushed cheek; the angry red marks on his hips; and the cum and blood leaking out of his ass. It’s a shame he couldn’t leave a permanent mark on the other.

As a parting gesture, he bends down to place a gentle kiss on Oscar’s temple.

“You were good sweetheart,” he whispers softly, his fingers carding through the other male’s sweat-slicked hair. “Best treat I’ve had in a while. Next time’ll be even better though, I promise.”

Frank makes to leave only to snap his fingers in remembrance.

“Oh, and the name’s Frank by the way,” he states, mimicking Oscar’s earlier introduction. “Catch you later.”

Frank readjusts his mask and exits the bedroom, leaving Oscar to silently bleed out on the filthy mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that is interested, Oscar's lore is as follows:
> 
> At nineteen years of age, Oscar Savos didn’t have a lot going for him. He just barely graduated from high-school only to essentially party the rest of his adolescence away. His parents, worried about his bleak-looking future, encouraged their son to find an interest to pursue yet, for all their efforts, Oscar failed to acquire one that stuck.  
As time passed, Oscar couldn’t help but feel left behind as his friends all boasted about their great successes—being accepted into college, finding love, or getting fun and exciting jobs. Unable to stomach their achievements in comparison to his own, Oscar decided he had no choice but to abandon his slacker tendencies and get his priorities in check. This upcoming Halloween party was to be his last night of goofing off before adopting a more responsible, adult-like lifestyle. It’s a shame an unworldly creature had other intentions for him.


	2. Round Two

This latest trial has been a real snooze fest for Frank. The running girl thought she was actually faster than him. Big mistake. The cowardly leader thought a locker was a good hiding place. Bigger mistake. And the old man thought he could evade him while smoking a cigarette. Biggest mistake.

The lot of them are fucking idiots, but Frank doesn’t mind terribly much. With them out of the way, that leaves only one survivor left, one he’s happy to play with.

His precious sweetheart.

Frank takes his time with Oscar, toying with him like an imposing cat would with a frightful mouse. He takes swings at the other male and misses on purpose, watching Oscar pale when his knife almost connects. Meanwhile his sweetheart is trying his damnedest to locate the hatch around the Yamaoka Estate. But Frank won’t allow his prey to leave so soon. Not without a long overdue second tumble in the sack. This time, however, it won’t be some half-assed quickie. He fully intends to indulge in everything the guy has to offer. Until then, Frank savours the suspense building up from their chase, the thrill of the hunt rushing through his bloodstream like liquid fire.

Tuning back into said chase, Frank spies Oscar veering off the barely visible path to a thrown down pallet. The multi-coloured obstacle gives Frank an idea, a sly grin forming underneath his blood-soaked mask. As Oscar vaults over the slanted slab of wood, he takes the opportunity to deliver a swift smack on the guy’s behind in the process.

“Gah!” Oscar yelps, his hands reaching around to touch the affected area. The guy whips around to face him, the surprise in his caramel-coloured orbs causing Frank to snicker. “Did… did you just slap my ass?”

_Did he really just—Wow._ Frank takes a prolonged moment to chuckle loudly, his laughter intensifying when Oscar grumbles and flips him the bird. “And if I did?” he voices between snickers.

Oscar growls at the killer, an embarrassed blush coating his cheeks. The guy grumbles some more, hands fisting at his sides. Then Oscar points a menacing finger at him, his previous humiliation disappearing to give way to a fierce glare. “Stop fucking with me man! It’s not funny anymore!”

Frank assumes the gesture is meant to be intimidating but it’s hard to take Oscar seriously when the guy looks like a fragile, snarling kitten. It’s just too damn cute.

“But you’re so much fun to fuck with,” Frank confesses, his snickers finally letting up as he softly adds, “and in more ways than one.”

“You—God!” Oscar groans through clenched teeth while gripping his short hair tightly in both hands. “Just kill me dude. Kill me or let me find the hatch, I don’t care.”

_You’re not that lucky sweetheart._ Frank hums for a brief second before saying, “Maybe later.”

Apparently Oscar doesn’t like his answer given how the other growls again and kicks a tuft of grass at him from the other side of the pallet. _Nice energy, but I think I’m gonna have to wear you out a bit more before things get heated._

“You better start running sweetheart,” Frank advises in a sweet tone of voice.

Oscar appears perplexed, his head tilting to emphasize the look; that is until Frank raises his blade and speedily vaults over the slanted pallet. He eagerly hunts down his panicking prey once more, his sudden speed giving him the edge he needs to slice the other across the back. _That hit? Shit!_ He meant to miss again. Now he needs the other to patch himself up. If Oscar decides to be stubborn and not mend, the guy would bleed out again and all his plans would be ruined. He’d have to wait god knows how long before getting another trial with his sweetheart. Frank snarls lowly, furious with himself for not paying attention. _Maybe if I back off and let—_

Frank suddenly hears it, the call of the hatch. The haunting noise is extremely close and, by the way his prey’s head abruptly snaps to the side, Oscar hears it too. The other male quickly turns right and Frank lunges only to be smacked over the head with a hidden pallet. _Fucker!_ Shaking off the hit, he quickly kicks the pallet, breath flaring through his nostrils as a different kind of red overtakes his sight.

He hears Oscar groaning nearby as he tries to locate the other. _Where the fuck is he? No, fuck that. Where the hell’s the hatch?_ Scanning the vicinity, Frank finally spots the secondary escape route between a couple of mossy rocks and goes to camp it. As he moves towards the trap door, a flash of colour invades his peripheral vision. Out of nowhere Oscar, now completely mended, passes him by and books it to the hatch. _How the f—Oh no you don’t!_

Racing to the trap door, Frank hastily reaches for the other, his hand narrowly grasping Oscar by the shoulder and throwing the guy over his own. _Fuck me; that was close!_

“No!” Oscar screams breathlessly in frustration, his limbs moving around in every which direction.

“Almost sweetheart,” Frank voices between labored breaths, “almost but not quite. We’re not done yet.”

Oscar elbows him in the shoulder blade and spits, “Fuck you!”

He laughs and slaps Oscar on the rear again, the other squeaking from the abrupt hit which causes Frank’s dick to twitch with interest. “Eager? I like that.”

“No… n-no I’m not. I-I don’t wanna fuck around with you dude. Please, just-just lemme go,” Oscar pleads and then immediately grunts when Frank drops him unceremoniously to the ground a ways away from his ticket to freedom. The killer watches as the other male flips onto his back, wincing in discomfort likely as a result of the coarse dirt rubbing into the gash there.

“Just kill me,” his sweetheart begs, his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. _I love it when you beg._ “I-I won’t struggle or anything. Easy kill. That’s what you killers like. R-Right?”

“If I wanted to kill you,” he utters while shaking his knife at the body below him, “I’d have done that a long time ago. Besides, your stupid friends were my easy kills.”

“W-Well… how ‘bout a fourth? Go for a new record, or something?” Oscar suggests, the guy chuckling nervously to conceal a few whimpers. _Oh man, this is gonna be fantastic._

“I have an even better record in mind,” Frank whispers as he straddles Oscar.

His prey struggles anew and screeches, “Get off me!”

Frank manages to grasp two flailing wrists in one hand only to receive a forehead smashing into his masked face, the impact strong enough to actually crack the sturdy wooden material.

Snarling in rage, he slaps Oscar across the face, the contact echoing out into the darkness. Moments later the most beautiful, vivid red mark blossoms on the other’s cheek. The sight of the angry blotch causes his mouth to water and his lips to twist into a cruel grin. _Gonna have to make a few more of those, but first things first._

Frank’s blade swiftly takes up residence against the other male’s delicate throat—a familiar threat. Not that he minds a little resistance, but Oscar thrashing around like some sort of inflatable tube man is getting on his last nerve. It’s as if his sweetheart wants to be carved up like a Thanksgiving turkey. _Hmm… that’s not a bad idea. All I’d need is a little incentive to keep him from squirming around too much. Don’t wanna make the same fuckup like last time._

When Oscar tries to shift out from underneath him, Frank presses the blade more snuggly into the other’s neck. His prey gulps nervously when Frank leans in close, the guy’s breaths turning rapid as the silence stretches on.

“Behave,” Frank mutters quietly, “and I’ll give you the hatch.”

His words give Oscar pause, the guy relaxing minutely to lock eyes with Frank.

The other’s mouth unconsciously morphs into a nervous pout before he timidly asks, “Promise?”

_Fuck me. _That one word coupled with Oscar’s facial expression stokes a fire deep inside his belly, his growing excitement just begging to be released and satisfied. _The things you do to me sweetheart._ “Swear on my life.”

Oscar flashes him a grateful smile, the look making him internally shake his head. _I have no idea what it is about you sweetheart, but I’m fucking hooked. _The guy ceases to struggle for the time being but Frank remains on his guard. _Let’s get this show on the road._

Oscar whimpers and cranks his head to the side when his clothing is sliced off of him. Not taking any chances, Frank binds Oscar’s wrists together above his head with bits of the shredded fabric. His sweetheart shifts uncomfortably as he ogles the nude body on display. The guy’s eyes tear up when Frank lightly strokes his mostly smooth abdomen, his fingers running lightly along every curve and crevice. Frank glances up to see Oscar close his eyelids, his mouth pressing into a firm line. _What’re you doing sweetheart? Trying to tune this out? I’m not gonna let you do that._

Frank taps a filthy finger on Oscar’s nose several times and says, “Eyes on me sweetheart.”

When Oscar continues to ignore him, Frank teasingly runs the edge of his knife along the other’s inner thigh. He smirks widely at the subtle shiver that passes through Oscar’s body.

“Wha…” Oscar starts, a single eye cracking open to peer down at his legs. “W-What’re you—”

“Getting your attention,” Frank responses as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Frank moves his blade up the other male’s thigh, his prey stiffening when a tiny part of the steel skims over his flaccid cock. The knife moves around the small curve of his hip and up towards his chest, the edge sliding softly along a pectoral before digging in. Oscar whimpers as the tip sinks into his unmarred, sandy beige skin and Frank basks in the fresh tears overflowing from the other’s orbs.

_What should I write? My name? No, too tacky. Oh I know._ Frank carves the word sweet, lovely crimson fluid oozing out of each jagged letter. Beside the word, he makes a crude heart with a couple of diagonal slashes inside the outline of the symbol.

Satisfied with his work, Frank traces each letter with his finger, the digit quickly becoming coated in blood. His brain suddenly registers a solid pressure jabbing him from below. _The f—Oh. So that’s how it is. My sweetheart is a bit of a masochist._

Frank begins drawing a line underneath his previous cuts with his knife while asking, “That feel nice?”

“N-No,” the other male squeaks, his body tense as if it’s frozen to the ground.

_Bullshit._ “Come on,” Frank encourages, dropping his voice to a whisper to add, “I know you like it.”

“I-I... I don’t.”

“No?” Frank questions, one hand reaching between their bodies to grab at the other’s semi-hard dick. Oscar gasps from the contact, back arching as he tries to move away from it. “This doesn’t lie sweetheart.”

“I said I don’t you sick bastard!” Oscar suddenly snaps, his inner frustration manifesting into more delectable tears and a faint pink flush staining his cheeks.

_Denial’s so sweet._ “If that’s how you feel,” Frank voices as he shifts the lower half of his mask to the side, “then I guess I’ll have to up my game.”

Shooting Oscar a wicked grin, Frank lowers his head down to kiss at the bleeding cuts on the other’s chest. His prey trembles when his tongue joins in, his taste buds relishing in the iron tang of the crimson liquid similar to how one savours strawberry drizzle on a fancy dessert. He leisurely licks at each cut, tracing their outlines and lapping at any stray blood leaking out.

Frank begins to rock his pelvis into the prone figure below him, his predatory grin doubling in size when Oscar’s breath hitches and his face bursts into that beautiful scarlet colour from their first encounter. He continues to softly roll his hips into the other as he positions the tip of his knife over a neglected nipple. Careful not to stab it, Frank delicately moves the sharp tip in a clockwise motion, the feather-light touch of the blood-slick steel causing the bud to perk up. Oscar arches upwards as a moan erupts from his lips, the sudden jolt causing the tip to dig in a little. _So these are sensitive huh?_

Chuckling under his breath, Frank stashes his knife away and begins to give those tiny buds the proper attention they deserve. His mouth latches onto one, greedily sucking at it while blunt teeth occasionally give the tiny nub a gentle bite. The other nipple is grasped between his thumb and index finger, the digits slowly massaging it. Through it all, Frank never stops moving his hips, his speed steady to draw out the buildup and drive the other crazy.

He continues to mercilessly abuse those sensitive nipples. Every lick of his tongue and roll of his fingers leave his poor sweetheart to writhe in undisguised pleasure. His ears bask in each sound that falls from the other’s mouth while his eyes absorb every detail, committing this moment to memory for future use. Said eyes abruptly widen in surprise when Oscar reciprocates his grinding, albeit faintly.

He laughs some and then delightfully murmurs, “So you are enjoying this?”

“I—” Oscar is interrupted as more ragged breaths and beautiful moans escape his mouth, those precious noises causing Frank to smile in pride. “J-Just… Just hurry up.”

_You’re not in charge here sweetheart._ “I’m the one calling the sh—”

“Frank, please!”

_Oh fuck._ His name uttered with such need from his sweetheart’s gorgeous lips, the little tears forming at the corners of his caramel-coloured orbs.

His cock goes from half-mast to fully erect in seconds. _Fuck it._

Hastily unzipping his jeans and shimmying them down a bit, Frank gathers both his and Oscar’s dicks in a fist and begins to stroke them. The pace starts slow but increases quickly, the sensitive organs twitching and leaking as their respective owners buckle in ecstasy. Their fluids are collected by his hand and spread all over, the extra lubrication creating a more pleasurable experience. After a moment, Oscar begins to thrust into his slippery palm, his flush spreading beyond his freckled cheeks. Frank roughly pants as he watches the other male, his inevitable eruption nearing. Oscar, too, is close if the high-pitched whines spilling from his sinful mouth are anything to go by. _Any second now._

Frank reaches down to pinch one of Oscar’s nipples with his free hand, twisting the erect nub hard. The action causes Oscar to still as his orgasm claims him, crying out loudly and cock spewing like a geyser. One or two rough tugs later and release crashes over Frank as well, head tilting upward to moan at the darkened sky. His seed spurts out so high it hits him square in the chin.

While he indulges in the afterglow of cumming, something solid suddenly jams straight into his groin. Screaming in pain, he clutches his crotch tightly as he hears scuffling sounds moving further and further away.

_Goddammit! That little fucking—Where’d he go?! _Frank whips his neck around just in time to witness Oscar jumping into the hatch, his body disappearing into the inky black fog a second later. Frank slowly rises to his feet while massaging his sore dick. He angrily stomps a foot on the ground as he eyes the trap door with disdain.

Oscar played him and just as they were progressing towards the best part.

Frank releases an extended breath before snickering quietly to himself. _My sweetheart is getting smarter; the sneaky little bitch._ He shakes his head in amusement and then offers the trap door one final, ominous smirk._ I’ll have to punish him for that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that is interested, Oscar's personal perks are as follows:
> 
> Naïve Morality: You are a firm believer in fairness and trust, and it encourages others to pay your kindness forward.  
—> Survivors you perform co-operative actions with receive an increase of 6/8/10% in speed for 5 seconds the next time they perform a cooperative action. This effect only occurs twice per trial. Boost is lost if Survivor is downed.  
“Not everyone is an open book, but throw out a smile or two and they become a real page turner.” - Oscar Savos
> 
> Frightful Nature: You tend to panic when the odds seem against you, but this only drives you to become more motivated to survive.  
—> You mend and heal injuries 11/13/15% faster when within the Killer’s terror radius. Grunts of pain caused by injuries are increased by 30% when mending or healing within the Killer’s terror radius.  
“I’m totally shitting myself right now but I can’t die yet. There’s so much left to do.” - Oscar Savos
> 
> Friendship: Unlocks potential in one’s Aura-reading abilities.  
—> When a Survivor is put into the Injured State within a 20/28/36 metre range, their aura is revealed to you for 7 seconds and the Killer’s aura is revealed to you for 3/4/5 seconds.  
“I wanna help you but I need you to tell me what’s wrong. Anything you can.” - Oscar Savos


	3. Well-Deserved Punishment

When Frank catches sight of Oscar going into the main lodge, everything else quickly fades from his awareness. _About fucking time. The spider bitch sure knows how to test my patience._ It’s been ages since he’s seen his obsession.

Frank was still bitter over their last encounter. How his sweetheart had buttered him up, played the part of the willing little whore perfectly and then practically kicked his nuts back up into his body. This time however he had no intention of going slow or savouring the moment. If Oscar wanted to play rough then Frank was more than happy to oblige.

Ordinarily he would hunt the others down first but he’s hardly in the mood. Besides the survivors this trial are the relatively quiet and sneaky ones: the two girls, the punk bitch and the black one; and the sleepy one or, more accurately, Freddy’s little slut. He’s fine with letting them scramble all over the forest repairing gens so long as he gets his revenge.

Without further delay, Frank races into the lodge. His thirst for blood draws his eye to a beating heart thumping just below his feet, and his mouth twists into a smirk when he realises his sweetheart has graciously cornered himself in the basement. _Why do they always go for the chest down there anyways? Idiots._

Sprinting down the stairs, Frank rounds the corner and instantly stabs his prey in the shoulder. He kicks the other male to the bloodied floor and quells the rage boiling underneath his skin. Shaking off the throbbing pain in his skull, Frank eyes the other critically for a moment. _Gotta play this right or I’ll lose out._

“Mend,” Frank demands while crossing his arms over his chest and nodding his head towards the other male’s gushing wound.

Oscar whimpers from his place on the floor and shakes his head in refusal. Caramel-coloured eyes keep not-too-subtly glancing around the room. _What the hell’re you looking for?_ His eyes narrow in suspicion as he watches Oscar crawl backwards, the guy’s blood-stained fingers reaching out behind him to grab at a flashlight.

_Oh fuck no._ “Don’t even think about it,” Frank warns and points his blade at Oscar to emphasize the threat.

Oscar freezes like a deer caught in headlights, his fingers hovering just a little ways over the handle.

“Mend,” he reiterates, the other’s stalling beginning to piss him off. “Or die. And believe me I won’t make it quick.”

Oscar rises to his knees, one hand weakly clutching his wound as he utters, “Why’re you doing this to me dude? Why can’t you j—”

“Because I can,” he answered simply. “Now quit bitching and fucking mend!”

Oscar’s quick to jump into action this time, his hands shakily staunching the bleeding with a flimsy roll of gauze. Frank leans against the wall hiding the stairwell and silently observes his sweetheart with caution. Those lustful eyes keep darting to him but Frank knows better. _You’re gonna try and run aren’t you sweetheart? Well I’m not gonna let you._

Oscar finishes tending to the bleeding and tucks his shirt back into place. The guy slowly pockets his left over gauze and then drums his fingers on his knees. _Here it comes._ Instead of charging him, Oscar suddenly grabs for the flashlight and shines it in his masked face. _Pussy. Can’t even run without using a crutch._ Frank expertly looks away from the beam and grabs Oscar’s bicep when the male tries to rush past him.

Frank pulls his sweetheart tight against him—back to chest—and shifts his blade against the guy’s jugular. _You’re lucky I’m not slitting your throat right now sweetheart._

Moving his masked face close to the other’s ear, he lowly whispers, “You just made this so much worse for yourself.”

Colour immediately drains from Oscar’s face—the guy looking as though he just shit his pants—as he mutters, “I... I’m sorry.”

“Too late for that,” Frank growls out and smacks Oscar upside the head. His sweetheart crumples weightlessly to the floor, flashlight skidding out of his hands.

_Well that was easy. Now where should I do this? The fucking whispers and shit down here gimme the creeps. Upstairs it is then._ Frank quickly hauls an unconscious Oscar onto his shoulder and heads for the stairs. Before ascending, he turns on heel to retrieve the fallen flashlight. _This might be useful for later._ He trudges up the stairs and deposits Oscar on the large oak table in the centre of the room. Frank frowns when he hears Oscar groaning. _Gotta be quick._

Frank roots around in the other’s pocket and pulls out the roll of gauze from earlier. Next he draws his hunting knife and swiftly cuts the survivor’s clothing away while saving some of the fabric in a small pile on the table. Stabbing his blade into the wooden surface, he pins Oscar’s wrists behind his back and wraps them together with gauze. He makes sure to keep the binding uncomfortably tight, tight enough so that it will cut off circulation. It would defeat the purpose of the punishment if he’s nice about it. Another soft groan has Frank stilling temporarily. _Don’t wake up yet sweetheart. I gotta finish tussling you up first._ For extra measure, he squeezes the guy’s upper biceps together and binds them just above the elbows.

Grabbing the shreds of cloth he set aside, he tilts his sweetheart’s head back and stuffs the wad of fabric inside his mouth and seals it with more gauze. Lastly, Frank moves into the adjoining room to grab a leather strip hanging from a tanning rack.

Like in every other realm, there were things that the Entity manifested from the real world. Not a great many things, and they were never quite what they should be, but it was something. Courtesy of Anna, Frank knew exactly what spawned in the dwelling. And if this was not the most convenient item to appear for his needs he didn’t know what was.

Moving back into the central room, Frank shifts his prey’s legs apart and ties the strip firmly around the base of the other’s cock. Smiling proudly at his handiwork, he pats Oscar’s thigh and begins stripping himself of his jeans and boxers.

Frank plasters himself over Oscar’s backside to place his masked face next to the other’s ear and whispers, “Time to wake up.”

Oscar groans again, body slightly shifting but refuses to awaken. _Oh well. I have a better wakeup call anyways._

Frank briefly sticks two fingers underneath his mask and into his mouth, running them over his tongue and coating them with saliva. As much as he would love to do this dry, he didn’t want to exert himself for something so simple. Removing his fingers with a slick pop, he inserts them into his sweetheart’s rear. The ring of muscle stretches around his digits as he pushes them inside, his nails purposely scraping the inner walls within. A muffled groan draws his attention and he chuckles under his breath. _Guess I need to try harder._ After finding the other’s sweet spot, Frank mercilessly attacks it, his ears relishing in a sudden gasp and muffled shouts from his prey.

“Wakey, wakey sweetheart,” he practically sings into the guy’s eardrum. “Can’t have you sleeping through your punishment.”

Oscar wiggles and squirms around like mad, twisting his wrists raw and kicking out with his legs. Frank merely laughs at the display and continues to abuse the other’s prostate. It does not take long before the guy’s muffled shouts become needier and high-pitched. _That was quick. Don’t tell me you’re already..._

Frank reaches between his prey’s legs to discover an already leaking member. “Already wet for me,” he states aloud and gives the organ an appreciative stroke or two. “Nice to know you want me so badly.”

Oscar’s shaking his head rapidly from side-to-side now, a teary eye glancing back to stare at Frank. _I know that look. I’m not falling for those pretty eyes this time._

He makes a brief, mocking display of running a bandaged hand along the swell of the other male’s ass before loudly slapping one cheek. Lining up his cock with the Oscar’s quivering hole, Frank begins pushing into the fleshy chamber. It’s a tight fit, his dick straining just like before, yet he forces his member further in while thoroughly wallowing in the pleasurable squeeze.

“Damn,” he puffs out once he’s all the way in, “you’re still tight. Guess you don’t get a lotta action besides me huh?”

Frank pulls out only to harshly shove right back in. There’s no gentleness or hesitation. Only brutality as he savagely pumps his hips in and out of Oscar’s trembling body. Frank revels at the muted cries of pain his sweetheart emits, the deep red flush that spreads across the other’s tense back, and the precious crimson liquid coating his dick. He especially enjoys the shrill whine he hears when he delivers a particularly hard jab at the other’s sweet spot. _Let’s see how much you can take._

Franks speeds up his pace, making sure to angle his thrusts to nail the other’s prostate each time. Oscar cries louder, his noises becoming more audible and high-pitched to which Frank grins wickedly at. He presses on, his release building quickly thanks to the cock tease below him. _Almost. Fuck, almost... I’m gonna—_

With a prolonged groan, Franks cums hard, his seed shooting deep inside Oscar. This time his sweetheart actually registers the sensation and squeaks in surprise, the guy frantically jerking his bum in all directions. _Sorry sweetheart but I’m not going anywhere. ‘Sides your hole’s kinda sucking my dick back in. Guess it wants more._ He teasingly pistons his hips in and out a couple of times, ensuring all of his cum is deposited where he wants it, and then withdraws himself.

“Seems like this,” Frank punctuates the word with a finger poking briefly inside Oscar’s drenched hole, “is hungry for more. What’d you think?”

The guy wails through the gag, his head shaking violently left and right—enough to give himself whiplash.

“You think so too?” he questions while cupping a hand to his concealed ear. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

Oscar sobs, his legs kicking back sluggishly in a pitiful attempt to kick Frank and then slumping against the edge of the table. _So beautiful, so needy. Shame it had to be like this but you left me no choice._

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Frank sweetly coos in comfort while gently patting the other on the butt. “I’ve just the thing to satisfy your greedy little ass.”

He then grasps the discarded flashlight from his pocket, grips the bulb end tight and forces the handle into Oscar’s small entrance.

The muffled bloodcurdling scream his sweetheart gives is pure ecstasy to his ears. Frank manages to slowly push the device past the tight ring of muscle, the other male’s walls fighting him for every inch. The left over bodily fluids inside helps the process but not by much given how wide the handle is.

Frank continues to push the makeshift dildo further in until the head of the flashlight touches the other’s straining hole. He takes a moment to admire it, savouring how his sweetheart shakes in undisguised agony while wiggling his bottom around uselessly. _All his thrashing’s probably just going to shove the thing further in._ Chuckling like a demon fresh out of hell, he begins rotating the flashlight clockwise before abruptly ripping it out, his sweetheart wailing harshly in response.

He waits for the guy to relax and then shoves the handle back inside. The fresh blood drooling from Oscar’s entrance makes the penetration go a lot smoother this time as he pistons the makeshift dildo roughly in and out of the other’s wrecked cavern. Frank feels himself growing excited again at the myriad of noises passing through the other’s gag. _Fuck this is amazing! I didn’t think I could get hard so quickly._ He ceases his brutal pumps and merely forces the handle in as deep as it can go. Frank steps back and cocks his head to the side in contemplation. _My sweetheart’s got his own rear view light now. Badass… but it’s still missing something._

Yanking his knife out from the table, Frank carves a smiley face on one of Oscar’s ass cheeks. Moving to the unmarred cheek, he draws a lickey face with the tongue appearing to lap at the other’s hole. The guy whimpers and sniffles but offers no significant reaction. Not that Frank needs one to appreciate the canvas that is his sweetheart’s stuffed and bleeding ass.

_I think it’s time I try out a different hole._

Slowly sauntering around the table, Frank crouches down in front of Oscar. He leisurely licks his lips at the deliciously pained expression adorning the other’s flushed face. The near red eyes and glistening tears are just the icing on top of the cake. He tilts his head to the side in a sort of mocking gesture and then rips the gag free.

Oscar instantly spits out the cloth and weakly cries, “L-L-Lemme go man. P-please... I c-can’t take anymore.”

Frank cups the other’s freckled cheek, his thumb gently removing the tear tracks and whispers, “I haven’t even gotten started yet.”

“P-Please,” Oscar sobs out in a broken tone, “please lemme go. Just... Just lemme go. It really, really hurts dude. I-I won’t try anyt—”

“I wanna blowjob,” he announces nonchalantly.

“What?” the guy squeaks. “N-No, hell no! I’ll b-bite it off if y—”

“If I so much as feel a hint of teeth,” Frank says while brandishing his blade, “you’ll be blowing my knife instead.”

Oscar begins to cry anew, his bangs falling into his eyes as he weakly pleads, “P-P-Please... p-please don’t.”

_God you’re such a turn on._ His dick inflates even further the more he watches Oscar beg. Rising upright, he tries to gain entry but his sweetheart closes that sinful little mouth of his. _That’s not gonna help you._ Frank snickers at the cute act of defiance and simply pinches the other’s nose closed and waits for the guy to run out of oxygen. When Oscar inevitably gasps, Frank takes the opportunity to slide inside, his cock gliding over top of the other’s tongue.

“You feel amazing sweetheart. Shoulda known your mouth would feel just as good as it sounds.”

He decides to be a little lenient and only start slow and shallow, but even then the guy’s choking on his dick. When Oscar tries to move his head back, Frank grips him by his dirty-blonde locks and holds the other in place. He tugs a bit at the sweaty strands entrapped between his fingers and watches his prey wince with glee.

_Holy shit!_ Frank groans when Oscar starts whimpering around his member, the vibrations feeling absolutely fucking incredible.

“Not bad,” he grunts out, “not bad. But I think you can do better.”

Frank abruptly plunges deeper into the guy’s mouth, his cock banging against the back of Oscar’s throat. He keeps the pace slow but increases the depth, savouring the feel of the other’s warm mouth wrapped around his dick. His other hand, the one not currently tangled in hair, reaches down to massage the guy’s throat. He snickers darkly when he feels his member bulge underneath the skin there.

A slight nick to his flesh has Frank pulling his slick cock free from the heated oral chamber. As Oscar coughs and gasps for air, Frank’s grabbing his hunting knife from his pocket and pressing it menacingly against the guy’s cheek.

His sweetheart’s eyes widen in horror as he rapidly begs, “No, no, no! I-I’m sorry okay, I’m sorry man! I didn’t mean it! I’ve just never... ”

“You’ve never wha—” Frank begins to question only for his face to light up in understanding. _My little sweetheart’s never gone down on a man before?_ “Oh I get it. First time blowing someone. You really are the perfect little virgin aren’t you?”

Oscar’s face bursts into a delightful rosy flush while he angrily sputters, “I’m not a virgin!”

“So you’ve screwed around with some cunts. Big deal.” He leans in closer to the other male’s face—his mask practically touching Oscar’s nose—to fiendishly state, “Your ass was virgin when I fucked it.”

Still red-faced, the guy huffs through his nose and cranks his neck away, and then mutters, “You’re such a dick.”

“And you take it well sweetheart,” Frank says with amusement and wrestles Oscar’s head back to ram inside that lovely, warm cavern once more. “So I guess I’ll give you a second chance.”

This time, thankfully, his sweetheart’s more mindful of the teeth. _Good riddance._ Frank breaks into a moderate pace while going as deep as he can. Not before long, Oscar even starts rolling his tongue around his member. _Guess someone’s starting to enjoy this. It’s really delicious isn’t it sweetheart? Yeah, you like that._

A few ragged breaths and pumps of his hips later and Frank‘s cumming down Oscar’s throat. The guy chokes on most of it, a fair bit of fluid bubbling around the corners of his mouth. He retracts himself from the other and Oscar coughs out his sperm as if it was the most revolting thing he could taste.

“Oh please,” Frank scoffs, “it’s not that bad.”

Oscar spits out another wad of creamy seed before growling, “You’re not the one choking on it!”

“Touché. But maybe you’re right,” Frank concedes while circling around to Oscar’s backside once again. “Lemme make it better for you.”

“W-Wait, wait,” the guy stutters when he takes hold of the flashlight. “Don’t touch th—No... t-take it out.”

“And why would I wanna d—”

“Fucking take it out!” Oscar suddenly snaps.

“Woah,” Frank comments, “Someone’s grump—”

“Shut up man! S-Stop fucking with me and lemme go!”

_Your snippy tone’s gonna get you in trouble again. But I guess I gotta wrap this up before the Entity gets bitchy._ “I dunno sweetheart. Did you learn anything new today?”

“Learn any—” Oscar starts only to shriek when Frank twists the handle. “Y-Yes! I have, I have!”

“And what might that be?” Frank inquires as he begins teasing the handle in and out of the other’s ass.

“Not to—Ah! Ow! Not to... ”

“Not to?”

“N-Not to make t-things difficult.”

_Not what I was expecting but it’s partially acceptable._

“And?”

“Gah! And, and... and n-not to be a mouthy little b-bitch.”

_Wow. I didn’t even have to prompt you for that one. You really have one hell of a mouth on you sweetheart. But we’re still missing the key thing here._

Deciding to be helpful, Frank asks, “And the kicking?”

“Not to kick!” Oscar hastily replies. “Ow, ow! N-Not to kick you! Nev—Ah! Never kick you!”

“Good boy,” Frank softly praises and rips the flashlight free from the guy’s ass. Tossing the device carelessly to the floor, he eyes the other’s debauched form with a sense of pride.

“Please Frank,” his sweetheart quietly begs, neck cranking around just a touch to peer up at him with bloodshot eyes. “Please lemme go.”

“Hmm,” Frank hums while draping himself over the guy’s back. He cards his bandaged fingers through the other’s hair affectionately. “Maybe next time,” he murmurs while yanking Oscar’s head back and slicing the other’s throat open.

Frank pulls back and listens as Oscar chokes, the guy gagging on his own blood. “If you behave,” he adds as an afterthought while slapping his sweetheart across the rear again.

He chuckles as he watches Oscar convulse and eventually fall limp on the table. Rolling his shoulders, Frank steps away and redresses. _This went pretty well. I wonder what other fun activities we should try together._

A horn blaring pierces his ears and he lazily smirks at the ceiling. He’s genuinely surprised that no one barged in on their little session but he’s not about to complain. Raising his blade up to eye level, he twirls it in his sullied hand. _Time to kill a few idiots. No one escapes death after all._


	4. A Surprising Turn of Events

Frank’s currently experiencing the most wonderful trial. He discovers his sweetheart early on, the guy attempting to be sneaky by slinking into a locker within the barn to evade him. _C’mon, you know you can’t hide from me. Why bother… actually, this is too fucking perfect._ With such a golden opportunity presenting itself to him, Frank would be an idiot not to capitalize on it. Whistling a crude tune in utter glee, he saunters over to a decaying tractor nearby and breaks off the slightly rusty gear shift stick. Removing the fat knob from the one end, Frank slowly strolls into the side entrance of the barn—making sure to whistle louder and purposely scuff his shoes against the floorboards—and goes to stand directly in front of the occupied locker. His hands twitch with mirth when he spots the faintest twinkle from caramel-coloured orbs staring frightfully through the slits on the doors. _Gotcha sweetheart._ With an unseen and exaggerated grin, Frank shoves the broken rod through the door handles and then bends the metal to form a lovely little bow to seal his delicious present within the oversized box.

“What the... H-HEY!” Oscar cries indignantly from inside the small space. “Lemme out man!”

“Later,” Frank casually replies while leaning his shoulder against one of the locker doors, the pads of his fingers fiddling with the tip of his hunting knife. “After I kill your friends of course.”

“You fucking cheating, scummy sonofabitch! Why’re you such a jackass?! Fucking let me outta here!”

_Woah! Glad to see you’ve still got that filthy mouth of yours._ “No need to get bitchy. I’ll be right back,” he hollers sweetly as he exits the barn before adding a cheeky, “so don’t go anywhere sweetheart.”

Leaving Oscar to scream and pound his fists uselessly against the locker doors, Frank sets out to hunt down the remaining survivors. _Gotta appease the spider bitch, and work up a decent appetite for dessert later on._

And boy what a challenge it was to kill off those persistent try-hards. It had taken several botched attempts to hook the others, but Frank managed to pull a miraculous win out of his ass just as the last generator had been finished. Michael’s sister had put up one helluva last stand—stuck glass in his neck, jammed her knee into his stomach, and actually bit his hand—but she eventually went down just like the walking brick-wall and the chancy old man before her.

_Bub-bye bitch._ Frank offers the determined survivor an obnoxious wave as he watches the Entity devour the feisty young woman and drag her lifeless corpse into the darkened sky. _Glad that’s over, and god what a rush! And now there’s only one thing that’s gonna make this even better..._

Sending off the ascending corpse with one final flip of his middle finger, Frank races back to the barn to savour his dessert for finishing off those three disgusting vegetables. Honestly, Frank was genuinely surprised no one stumbled upon Oscar though he’d made amply sure not to accidently steer any of them towards the barn.

As Frank approaches, he grins cheerfully at the continuous banging noises reaching his eardrums. _Still fighting huh? That’s what I like to hear, but now let’s do something else about that._

Rapping his knuckles on one of the closed doors, Frank smugly smirks while uttering, “You miss me sweetheart?”

“You assh—”

“I know, I know,” he tuts as he waves his free hand haphazardly in the air, “I made you wait a long t—”

Oscar yells in frustration before muttering a quiet, almost broken sounding, “Just lemme out. Please… okay, it-it’s hard to breathe in here.”

“I dunno if you’re gonna have an easier time breathing out here,” Frank admits with a delighted chuckle, “but I wouldn’t mind lettin’ you out... if you behave.”

“Please Frank.”

_Very nice, but that’s not an answer._ “Guess you wanna stay in th—”

“No, no, please! I’ll behave. Please dude,” his sweetheart begs extra prettily, “don’t leave me in here!”

“That’s better,” Frank murmurs to himself before untwisting and removing the makeshift lock from the door handles and throwing it carelessly to the side.

Lightning fast, he practically busts the hinges off the locker doors when he yanks them wide open to reveal his prize. Grabbing the sweaty and flushed male, Frank heaves the guy onto his shoulder and treks into the main section of the barn. Kicking two of the three rectangular hay bales off of the closest stack to the right, Frank drops Oscar over top of the remaining hay bale and eyes the other male from head to toe with growing excitement.

“So, what should we do this time?” Frank thinks aloud while steadily tapping his blade against his forearm. “There are a few things I’ve been meaning to try… or I could always punish you again,” he utters with a cock of his head and thoroughly enjoys the colour draining from the guy’s gorgeous, freckled face. “That was really f—”

“NO!” Oscar exclaims while suddenly throwing himself up into Frank. Instead of trying to escape or attacking him, his sweetheart simply wraps his arms around his upper back and clings onto him like a limpet. Next, the guy shifts part of his hood to the side with his nose and buries his face into the crevice of the killer’s neck. Before Frank can question the situation, Oscar plants a few shy butterfly kisses on his sensitive, tattooed flesh—those soft lips causing delectable shivers to spread over his skin—and then the guy mumbles a frightful, “Please don’t hurt me.”

_Oh fuck me sweetheart! This is gonna be amaz—Wait! You’re trying to trick me, aren’t you? You sneaky little whore._

“I dunno dude,” Frank mimics Oscar’s usual pattern of speech, “I seem to remember you sayin’ something like that before, and then I had to punish—”

“Well what d’you expect?” Oscar heatedly questions, the guy pulling himself straight to face Frank head on. “Do you expect me to actually lie down and accept being raped?!”

“No, ‘course not,” Frank calmly replies while holding his sweetheart close to prevent the other from potentially fleeing, “where’s the fun in that?”

Oscar merely growls in response, the guy squirming minutely in his grip before giving up.

“Besides, as much as I enjoy dousing your fire,” he confesses and then quickly yanks Oscar close by his dirty blonde locks to cruelly whisper in his ear, “I’d much rather fuck it right outta you.”

“And if you’re good,” Frank adds after pulling the guy’s head back to face him, “I’ll—”

“Let me have the hatch?” Oscar snappily finishes for him. “I’ve heard that before too. You’re such a fuckin’ liar man.”

_Aww, isn’t that cute? My sweetheart’s constantly learning new life lessons._

“I was actually gonna say I’d prepare you but,” Frank pauses to tightly squeeze the other male’s bicep which draws a wince from Oscar, “seeing how much of a masochist you are, I wouldn’t mind fucking that pretty little h—”

“Lemme go,” Oscar subtly whines with a hint of a sob, eyes appearing big and wounded, “please just lemme leave Frank.”

_Okay, now you’re starting to get on my nerves. Screw this! M’not dicking around anymore._ “This is happening,” Frank firmly declares while forcibly backing Oscar into one of the barn walls, “whether you want it to, or not.”

Anxious to sate his overwhelming hunger, Frank readies his blade to slice away the other male’s offensive clothing. Before he’s able to land a strike however, Oscar squeaks out a speedy, “Wait, wait! I… I can do it myself.”

Scoffing lightly at that bullshit, Frank’s utterly stunned when Oscar reluctantly peels off his hunter-green button down and white undershirt. _Okay, not a bad strip tease. Shame it was so quick though._ The tremors in Oscar’s palms increases as his fingers hover hesitantly over the waistband of his hazel-grey cargo pants.

Smirking sinisterly underneath his mask, Frank nods towards those annoying rumbled cargos and commands, “Take ‘em off.”

Before compiling, the guy instead continues to stall by kicking off his monochromatic sneakers and socks. _C’mon sweetheart. Don’t test my patience._ Frank coughs meaningfully in order to convey his displeasure which the other male whimpers at. With soft lips quivering in supposed misery, Oscar slowly, painstakingly so, opens his pants and shoves them down his moderately toned and smooth hips. Giving the shaky male a helping hand, Frank pockets his hunting knife, hooks a finger into the elastic band of Oscar’s navy-blue boxers and drags the fabric out of the way too.

Obstructions now finally gone, Frank unzips his own jeans and pulls out his throbbing erection. Trying to dive straight into the delicious body displayed to him, Oscar shrinks inward and speedily pleads, “N-Not dry, please!”

“Y’think you—”

Oscar instantly snatches one of Frank’s hands midsentence and then maneuvers three bandaged and bloodied fingers into his warm mouth.

_Damn. Wasn’t expecting this, but I won’t complain. You better suck them good though ‘cause it’s the only thing you’re gonna have time for. Think I can feel the spider bitch starting to breath down my fuckin’ neck._

Frank lustily observes his sweetheart sucking on his dirty fingers: the way Oscar closes his misty orbs in concentration, or possibly as a means of warding off his mesmerizing tears; how the guy’s freckled cheeks sink inward as that sinful, slick tongue of his swirls around each digit with surprising care; and how the little puffs of air exiting his nostrils faintly tickle the exposed skin of Frank’s hand in the most sensual manner. _Fuck me! This is gonna make me blow before the fun even starts. Have you been practicing on someone else sweetheart? You little slut._

Begrudgingly extracting his drenched fingers from the warm cavern, Frank angles them around to the other’s backside and lightly teases the tiny pucker residing there. The little whimpers Oscar makes spurs Frank into shoving two fingers through the tight ring of muscles and into an even tighter passage.

“And you’re still tight,” Frank utters knowingly as his imbedded fingers roughly perform scissoring and fluttering motions. “Isn’t that special?”

Courtesy of the Entity, injuries are no longer an issue in this place and apparently the healing process extends to things like this too. Hence, his sweetheart will always remain his eternal virgin. He’d have to thank Joey for that little tidbit of information later.

“Sh-Shut up,” his sweetheart stutters out cutely, the other awkwardly bracing his palms against the wooden wall behind him.

“Geez, relax already,” Frank susses in a scolding fashion, “I’ll scratch your itch for you.”

“Fuck you!” Oscar seethes around tightly gritted teeth.

Chuckling heartily, Frank responds with a simple, “Duh.”

Inching a third finger inside his prey, he purposely massages the tips of each digit over Oscar’s special spot. The guy immediately writhes on the spot, tiny moans escaping his wide-open mouth as his hips unconsciously, or possibly consciously, seek out more pleasurable friction. _You’re always so eager for me, aren’t you? Well I might as well not make you suffer any longer then._

Swiftly withdrawing his fingers, Frank takes a moment to deliberately drag a single finger to trail from the backside of Oscar’s balls to the tip of his semi-hard cock. He grumbles with a sneer when Oscar stubbornly bites his lip to stifle his noises. Huffing thoughtfully, Frank gives the sensitive tip an experimental poke before lightly tracing the mushroom head in a counter clockwise motion, and his ears relish in the resulting strangled whine the other male gracious offers him. _Let’s hear some more of that sweetness._

Wrapping his entire palm around Oscar’s dick, Frank strokes the other male into full hardness, the pace alternating between slow and sensual to violent and hurried. Clearly unable to hold his tongue, Oscar releases several ear-pleasing throaty moans and mewls in response while the guy’s hips erratically thrust into his hand. _You’re really the most precious thing around sweetheart. Guess I better feed you the main course before you tire yourself out huh?_

With Oscar effectively distracted, Frank lifts the guy a little higher against the wall, shifts one of those toned legs out of the way, and inserts his member into the inviting, twitching hole—Frank groaning greedily while Oscar cries out from the sudden intrusion.

He eases in relatively easily given the prep work and the trace amounts of blood smearing his cock, but that pleasurable squeeze from taut muscles continues to deny him immediate access. _God, I fucking love this ass. It never understands what’s good for it, but it’ll always open up to me._

“Fuck... oh, fuck yeah. C’mon, wrap your legs around me,” he demands through breathy huffs.

Oscar’s surprisingly quick to oblige, ankles coming to cross over the small of Frank’s clothed back and squeezes for dear life. _Well, well. Where’d all that resistance go, huh sweetheart? Guess you secretly like this. Yeah, you totally do, don’t you slut? You love having me inside you._

Frank viciously thrusts up into the other male with Oscar, looking ever so deliciously lost in his own lust, meeting his every pump in earnest. Sweaty hands come up to coil around his neck and a rosy-coloured face nuzzles into the side of his hood. Breathless moans gradually transform into solely shrill mewls as Oscar awkwardly maneuvers his body up and down.

“Oh, fuck… oh yeah. You gonna cum for me sweetheart?”

“Ah! Gah!” Oscar moans in a belle-like tone of voice, every sound nearly broken as it exits his mouth. “I... Frank, I—Ah!”

With an evil grin, enough to put some of the cruelest killers here to shame, Frank dramatically slows his thrusts, his dick now only shallowly shifting in and out of Oscar’s drenched hole.

“N-No!” his prey instantly whines at the abrupt loss of stimulation. “Ah! P-P-Please Fr-Frank!”

“‘Please Frank’ what?” Frank emphasizes with an unforgiving jab to the other’s prostate. _You wanna get off from this? You’re gonna have to ask nicely for it._

“GAH! P-Please... please, I-I wanna... please don’t stop.”

“Heh. You don’t sound so sh—”

“Please Frank!” Oscar wails into his concealed ear, as if the guy’s being put through sheer agony. “God, please Frank! Please, please, please lemme cum!”

_Fuck, that mouth of yours is the absolute best! I love it._

“Anything for my sweetheart,” he coos raggedly.

Frank resumes his earlier brutal pace while ensuring that each snap of his hips drives his dick right into Oscar’s prostate. Oscar utters a few more choked whines, his freckles nearly melding into the red hue overtaking his face, before the guy’s back arcs and a scream erupts from that perfect mouth of his. _Fucking gorgeous._ Mere seconds later and Frank pushes himself in as deep as this angle allows and blasts off, seed spurting upward like a geyser as it fills the other up to the brim.

Taking but a brief minute to gather his bearings, and with his member still firmly lodged inside his sweetheart’s flooded passage, Frank maneuvers them both to the ground—with the killer lying flat and the other male resting on top of his hips.

“Since this,” he emphasizes ‘this’ with a slap to Oscar’s behind, “loves my dick so much, why don’t you really take it for a ride.”

Oscar shakes his head, the guy looking presumably humiliated or just sad as he whimpers out, “No... n-no more.”

“Aww, don’t be like that sweetheart. I know this guy here wants more,” he punctuates while a finger tenderly flicks Oscar’s spent cock, the miniscule prick of pain causing the organ to bob with interest.

Sobbing faintly, Oscar tries to flee but Frank grasps the guy’s bruised hips threateningly. _Where the hell’re you trying to run off to? We’re not fucking done yet._

“Hey now, if you don’t wanna ride my dick,” Frank stresses in amusement, “I can go find something else for you to r—”

Nearly instantaneously, Oscar’s raising his hips and slamming them back down on his meat rod. Loud squelching noises greatly compliment the copious amount of fluid leaking out all around the base of his imbedded member. _And those little moans… god they’re tasty._ Satisfied that Oscar won’t try to scurry off somewhere, Frank shifts one palm from the guy’s hips to a pert bud which is practically begging to be twisted and pinched. The guy obviously dislikes the attention being provided to his nipple and attempts to bat his hand away. Unperturbed, Frank merely clutches both of Oscar’s wrists in one hand each and thrusts more savagely into the body currently hugging his oozing cock in an overly pleasurable vice.

_C’mon now, I know you can go faster._ Without vocalizing his demand, Frank relinquishes the wrists in his hands and proceeds to slap the other male on the rear. _Let’s see if you can take the hint._ After a few more harsh slaps to his probably cherry red ass, Oscar finally breaks away from his snail-like pace, his hands coming to rest on Frank’s clothed stomach as he rides for all his worth. Frank admires every tiny detail with pride: the blissed-out expression adorning his prey’s flushed face; the fleck of spittle hanging from the corner of his bottom lip while that mouth of his sounds off beautifully with abandon; the stunning caramel colour of those watery eyes peeking around bits of dirty blonde strands partially obscuring the guy's vision; the numerous beads of perspiration highlighting his almost hairless, and straining, torso; and the weeping and pulsating dick slapping Oscar’s lower stomach every time he slams his hips downward. _God sweetheart. You’re the perfect sin all wrapped up in a convenient and stimulating package._

A high-pitched yell signals the end of Oscar’s resolve, his orgasm causing him to freeze as his essence splashes against both his exposed stomach and Frank’s clothed one. _Oh fuck yeah!_ Giving into the incredible squeeze to his cock, Frank lets out a mighty roar of his own and happily spills inside of Oscar once again. A blinding whiteness invades Frank's vision momentarily as he rests against the ground to bask in the entirety of his glorious afterglow.

Almost completely fatigued from his latest orgasm, Frank has but a single second to catch sight of his hunting knife clenched in Oscar’s raised fists before the sharp blade plunges into his chest. He immediately howls in agony from the impact, the stab wound showering both bodies in fresh crimson. Not giving Frank an opportunity to retaliate, Oscar rips out the knife only to drive it back inside. Again, and again, and again. The guy sports a positively wild, almost hysterical, look as he forces the blade repeatedly into the killer’s unsuspecting body. Frank does not even posses the strength to power through his shock in order to stop this. His trembling hands merely remain suspended in the air for a spell before collapsing uselessly at his sides.

_You sonofa—You did it again! You played me for a fool, and I fucking let you... just like you knew I would._

Frank could feel a horrible chill, cold and foreign, spreading throughout his system as his life force ebbs out onto the dirt-riddled ground beneath him.

_Am I… Am I actually dying? Bullshit! This can’t… this isn’t over sweetheart. The next time we meet, I’m gonna ruin you!_

As his consciousness begins to waver, Frank hears the Entity whisper softly in his ear. A chance, the mysterious spider woman utters, a chance to possess what he desires most in this world. For his fine and continued services to her, the Entity’s granting him the chance to claim his obsession as his own. _Yes._ Unable to physically answer, Frank reinforces his thoughts with a wordless nod while thick fog crawls in from his peripheral vision to engulf both him and the devious slut smiling triumphantly above him.

_You’re mine Oscar, and I’m gonna make sure you remember that for the rest of your life._

Gently shutting his concealed orbs, Frank eagerly awaits to indulge in the Entity’s offering to him.


	5. Savour The Moment

Frank awakens with a violent start, his body instantly flooding with an unfamiliar surge of adrenaline which propels him upright. Breathing erratically, he examines his torso with swift hands to discover his clothes undamaged and clean. Hiking up his off-black leather jacket and faded grey zipper hoodie, he breathes a sigh of relief when his eyes scan over unbutchered skin. _Dammit, that really hurt! Looks like the spider b—I mean, the Entity, saved my ass though. Lucky fucking me... can’t believe I actually died._

He snatches his hunting knife lying carelessly in the snow beside him and hauls his frozen ass off of the cold, damp ground. Glancing left and right, Frank notes the familiar Mount Ormond Resort before him though the scenery seems different: the exterior of the chalet appears to be intact—no broken walls or molded sections afflicting the foundation; the layout of the surrounding region stretches on farther than normal; and the foliage in the immediate vicinity looks lusher and more abundant. _Huh. Well this is new... and weird. Am I in the same place?_

Curiosity encourages Frank to enter the chalet where his orbs promptly widen in surprise at the changes. Random bits of garbage and debris no longer clutter the interior and, in its place, exists proper, dirt-free furniture. The décor too possesses a vibrant and pristine appearance—the paint, the rugs, and the wood furnishing—as opposed to its normally shabby and decrepit appeal during trials. If he didn’t know any better, he’d argue that he was back in the real world. _What the hell’s going on? Is this some kind of luxury trial or... no, wait, there’s no gen in here. It’s always here though, right?_

“Jules!” Frank belts out for the heck of it. “Joe, Suz!”

A choked gasp answers his calls, the noise diverting his attention to the opposite entrance of the building.

“No... no,” a wide-eyed, fully clothed Oscar mutters in horrified disbelief, “you... you didn’t die.”

_You’re here? Okay so… oh, I get it now. This is my reward. Heh, well isn’t this just perfect._ Smirking behind his smiley mask, Frank offers the other male a bold, “You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, did you sweetheart?”

“God… fuck,” the guy exaggeratedly sputters out while clutching his locks in a seemingly painful vice, “this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening!”

_Damn right it is!_ “Oh it’s happening sw—”

“Fuck you!” Oscar ferociously roars with an exasperated look pooling in his mesmerizing orbs.

_Meh, I don’t think so. It’s way too soon for a repeat performance._ “Actually,” he expresses with a teasing tone, knife twirling leisurely in his right hand, “I had something else in mind.”

His sweetheart immediately pales at his response, those deliciously frightened caramel-coloured eyes hyper focusing on his weapon before hastily sweeping the building. Witnessing such a terrified expression coupled with the subtle tremble of Oscar’s body has Frank licking his lips in anticipation. _God, you have no idea how irresistible you are._

The guy then lowers his gaze to the floor temporarily, hands minutely fisting into his cargo pants before his head abruptly snaps upward. Frank’s current smirk widens a fraction of an inch when the cutest glare meets his obstructed orbs. _Oh, what’s with the look? Y’gonna fight me sweetheart? By all means, please do._

“You’ll have to catch me first dude!” he hears Oscar confidently spout off.

Sparing a second to flip him the bird, his sweetheart speedily bolts outside much to his disappointment. _Figures. Scaredy little pussy always runs away and now I gotta fucking chase you!_ Channeling his inner fury, Frank sprints after Oscar in a frenzy with the deafening sound of his heartbeat pounding in his eardrums.

As fun as the thrill of the hunt was, he had no interest or patience in partaking in a prolonged chase this time around. His greatest desire was what it had been when he was fiendishly blindsided: he was going to ruin Oscar in every sense of the word.

Despite the lack of pallets in the vicinity, his sweetheart continues to evade him at every turn. There are a few close calls, times when his blade nearly connects but falls short of a successful hit. Every missed swipe has Frank internally glowering in rage which pumps additional bloodlust into his veins.

_Why can’t I catch you?!_ Vaulting over a fallen tree, a snowball immediately strikes the left side of his hooded skull. Frank flinches from the blow and then growls angrily at the small peels of laughter directed his way. _Think this is funny you little slut? Just you fucking wait!_

Scrubbing the residual snow from the eyeholes on his mask, Frank resumes his pursuit of Oscar while stormily yelling, “You’re asking for it sweetheart!”

Snowy footprints gradually lead him closer to the chalet again yet the prints remain outside. Rounding one corner of the building, Frank narrowly smacks into something imbedded in the wall. _An ice axe? What the hell’s this doing here?_ Frank stares at the object for a second before his face lights up with a sinister grin. Temporarily stashing his hunting knife in his jacket pocket, he jerks the axe free from the wall and eagerly carries on with tracking down his devious prey.

Walking a few paces, he catches the tiniest glimpse of the guy—or rather his shoe—peeking out from behind a large bush. _Pathetic. You’re getting too cocky sweetheart; I’ve seen the British guy hide better than that._

Deadening his footfalls as much as the crunchy snow will allow, Frank creeps up behind the crouching male and shouts, “Peekaboo!”

Oscar lets out a lovely, fearful squeak in response, his form staggering to side but not quite toppling over. Recovering swiftly, the guy lightly shoves him backwards and dashes into a small clearing. _I gotcha now gorgeous._ With his sweetheart drawn out into the open, Frank takes aim and chucks the ice axe at Oscar. His mouth bursts into a wide, toothy grin when the weapon connects with his target’s back. _Who says Anna’s the only one who can throw shit?_

The other male attempts to flee but, curtesy of the ice axe lodged in his back, his movements are slow and uncoordinated. Frank lazily trails behind his sweetheart for a minute or two until Oscar, breathless and surely exhausted, suddenly collapses on the snow-covered dirt.

_Finally. I thought you’d never stop, but gotta love that fight though._ Approaching the downed male, Frank slams a foot on the small of Oscar’s back to prevent the guy from crawling away.

“Uh-uh-uh, not so fast,” he chides while harshly grinding his shoe into Oscar’s tailbone. “You had your fun, but I’m not done with you yet.”

Cocking his head to the side thoughtfully, Frank takes hold of the imbedded ice axe and tugs the jagged blade downward. Oscar forcefully shouts with each rough pull of the handle as the axe carves through his skin. Frank on the other hand happily smiles at those pained noises and the tiny spurts of blood which splatter all over the place. _That’s right sweetheart, just keep screaming for me._

Not wanting to kill the guy too soon, he yanks the ice axe free from Oscar’s back while relishing in the miserable yelp which follows. _No tears? I’m shocked, and—goddammit! You better not bleed out on me again._ Heaving his sweetheart over one shoulder, he carries his quarry into the chalet with Oscar feebly whimpering the entire way.

“You-You bastard,” his prey mumbles while smacking a weak fist against his clothed back. “Dude, why… why can’t you just leave me alone? Why’re you so… so fucking obsessed… with me?”

Frank releases a few chuckles and then replies with, “Dunno… I guess you’re kinda like a drug, and I’m totally hooked on you.”

Oscar moans in disgust at his answer, or maybe the cheesiness of it, and drives an elbow into his shoulder blade to fortify his repulsion. _Feisty as always._

Grabbing a conveniently placed bundle of short, dynamic rope off of the registration counter, Frank carts his injured quarry over to one of the wooden support beams and positions the other against the post—back facing outward. He nearly secures Oscar’s wrists together around the beam when the guy breaks free and launches a surprisingly solid fist into his masked face. _Sonovabitch!_

Snarling in outrage, Frank seizes the fleeing male by the shoulder, spins him around, and then slams Oscar face-first into the maple wood post. _One hard knock shouldn’t do too much damage._ With his sweetheart momentarily disoriented, Frank rapidly maneuvers the other male’s arms around the beam again and tightly binds his wrists together. _There, nice and tight. Now to take care of the bleeding._

Frank scourges the first floor for some sort of first aid kit while Oscar tries his damnedest to escape his binds. _There’s a lotta shit in here now. Skiing equipment, winter gear, flashlight, matchbooks, beer… beer!_

Picking up the frosted container, he discovers it to be full, the dark-coloured liquid swishing about as he experimentally tilts the bottle to the side. _Can this be real?_ Throwing caution to the wind, Frank breaks off the bottlecap and takes a small sip. An almost forgotten, savoury bitter taste instantly coats his taste buds and he practically dances in utter joy. _Holy shit, it’s—damn this is good! Fuck I’ve missed this._ Greedily chugging down the remaining contents of the bottle, he lets out a pleased exhale and then hums in contemplation. _This is no disinfectant but it’ll probably sting like hell. Yeah… yeah this could work._

With his idea firmly rooted, Frank grabs a few knickknacks—a thick, wool mitten and a long scarf specifically—along with two bottles of beer and strolls back over to his cussing quarry. Setting the beers aside for the moment, he loosely plasters his body to Oscar’s back and subtly grinds his crotch into the other’s tempting ass.

“This looks pretty nasty,” Frank casually remarks as he briefly eyes the sizeable gash barely concealed by tattered fabric, “and what kinda person would I be if I let it get infected?”

“G-Get offa me,” Oscar seethes through clenched teeth, his neck cranking around to eye Frank.

Instead of an adorable glare, Frank notes Oscar wordlessly gasp and stare at him with a frightful, almost sickened expression.

“You... you’re not...” his sweetheart stutters out in what Frank assumes to be disbelief.

_Now what?_ “I’m not what?”

“Monster,” Oscar finishes quietly, his expression morphing into one resembling sadness or perhaps even pity.

Frowning in confusion, he pats his face to discover nothing but warm skin and a trace amount of sweat. _My mask, it’s—shit! Musta fell off when he punched me. Fuck, I didn’t notice, not even when I drank that—oh whatever._

“Disappointed?” Frank questions after a tense minute while sporting a playful smirk. “And here I thought you wanted to see my—”

“What the hell happened to you man?” the guy abruptly asks, his hushed tone definitely conveying sympathy or some similar emotion. Nevertheless, it gives Frank pause in the worst manner possible.

_What’s that supposed to mean? What the fuck’re you implying huh? ‘Cause I don’t need your fucking pity!_ Brushing off the infuriating comment, Frank aggressively pries Oscar’s mouth open, shoves the thick mitten behind his pearly teeth, and seals it inside with the wool scarf.

Stepping back, Frank takes a moment to admire how the reds and whites of the scarf elegantly compliment his sweetheart’s skin tone before brandishing his knife once again. Oscar whines and faintly thrashes when his bloodied button-down and undershirt are cut away. _Oh relax already. You’ll only make this worse… but I guess you must like it rough huh?_

Discarding the sullied scraps of fabric to the side, Frank cracks open a second bottle of beer and takes a generous swig of the beverage. Savouring the delicious brew, he releases an evil chuckle before dumping the rest of the liquid onto the guy’s bleeding and torn flesh. As expected, Oscar lets out a muffled yet delectable shriek in response.

“Oops,” Frank sarcastically offers with glee, “my hand slipped.”

Observing the other’s heaving back, another curious thought crosses his mind. _I wonder how delicious you taste now._ Wetting his lips, Frank leans in to run his tongue over the sizeable ice axe wound. The bitter taste of beer and the tangy taste of blood mingle together to assault his taste buds in a strangely satisfying way. _Not bad. Think I’ll take another taste._

He moves in closer to suck at different sections of the lengthy gash, his tongue delving inside the wound to lap up the appetizing mixture of fluids. While his mouth savours its tasty treat, his left hand curls around Oscar’s hip to lightly palm at the other male’s member over his cargo pants. Tiny whimpers and moans from his prey sparks a fire deep within his gut which then causes his cock to twitch in excitement. _Damn! No, I gotta hold off for a little longer._

Retracting his mouth, which is undoubtably stained red, and teasing hand, Frank hums aloud and idly remarks, “Doesn’t seem like it wants to stop bleeding. Don’t worry though sweetheart, I have an idea.”

Moving towards the firepit in the centre of the room, Frank peels back the protective grate to stick his blade inside the fire. _Since I can’t find any bandages or whatever, this’ll have to do instead._ Only when the steel begins to bear a faint reddish-orange tint does he remove it from the crackling flames.

Cruelly eyeing his heated blade, he slowly saunters back to his bound prey, positions the metal just above the bleeding wound and whispers, “Deep breaths sweetheart.”

Frank then presses the flat edge of his blade against a piece of torn flesh and revels in the sizzling sounds it creates on contact. Meanwhile, Oscar wails into his gag, his sheer agony accompanied by a waterfall of tears freely spilling forth from his caramel orbs. _Yeah, that’s it. Don’t hold back; let it all out._

“You like this?” he inquires while smacking his sweetheart on the rear. “You like how nice I’m being by fixing you up?”

Oscar merely shakes his head from side-to-side and gives Frank a wide, imploring look. _And now you’re gonna butter me up with those sinful eyes of yours until I let my guard down. So beautifully predictable._

“No?” he utters out with mock hurt before switching to a hostile tone to say, “Well that’s too fucking bad.”

Frank spends the next couple of minutes alternating between applying pressure to his blade and then easing off whenever he feels the desire to do so. All the while, the resulting dampened screams soothe his sense of sound like a soft voice reciting a delightful, abstract poem in his ear. _You sound exquisite sweetheart, especially like this._

He finally relents when the sharp sizzling noise gets replaced by his sweetheart’s quiet whimpers and sobs. _My human canvas looks pretty sick, maybe a little some—dammit, you’re still bleeding?_

“Damn,” Frank curses casually yet grins internally at the work ahead of him. “I think I missed a spot,” he reveals to which Oscar shrilly whines in despair over, “but it’s okay. I’ll just start over.”

A burning cycle consisting of booze and hot steel commences where he eventually finishes cauterizing every wound and nick on his sweetheart’s back. Afterwards, thoroughly riled up by the Oscar’s reactions, Frank proceeds onward by burning random patches of exposed, sandy beige skin. Each return trip from the firepit leaves his quarry in worse shape yet the stunning sight on Oscar writhing in agony has Frank nearly cumming in his jeans.

Watching those bloodshot eyes silently plead with him for mercy, those sparkly gems gleaming majestically with each press of his blade and every droplet of beer pelting his abused flesh. Not to mention those lustful noises, those muffled cries of anguish causing his already throbbing dick to positively drool with impatience. He attempts to ignore his carnal urge in favour of enjoying the moment to its entirety, but the pinpricks of pleasure ricocheting throughout his whole body’s too great to resist. _Fuck it, I can’t hold it back anymore. I gotta get off!_

Savagely yanking down Oscar’s cargos and boxers, Frank swiftly penetrates into that tight little pucker as far as the scorching squeeze will allow and empties his seed deep inside. Despite the broiling passage crushing his dick in an iron vice, Frank releases the filthiest and most gluttonous moan imaginable. Pain and pleasure: the intense pairing of the two sensations combined sends him into the greatest euphoric high possible—one even his crazed, adrenaline-induced frenzy cannot reach. _The feeling of your hole swallowing all of my cum… it’s the icing on top of the cake sweetheart._ Allowing all of his essence to fill Oscar, Frank gradually his softened member out and finds the other male weightlessly slumping against the maple wood.

_Finally passed out huh? Guess you couldn’t handle all the excitement. Oh well; there’s always later... and maybe the Entity’ll let me keep you._ Carding his bandaged fingers into Oscar’s slick and dishevelled hair, Frank rests his bloodstained mouth against the other’s ear to endearingly coo, “Sleep tight sweetheart. You’re gonna need it.”

Wiping his spent cock clean with a random rag, Frank tucks his dick away and grabs his mask off of the floor. _This was the absolute best experience yet, the fucking best, but it can’t be over already. Guess it couldn’t hurt to ask for more time…_

Frank orients his gaze to the ceiling and hollers out, “Hey, Entity! I’ll sacrifice whoever you want and however you want. Skies the limits. Just lemme keep Oscar.”

Her incorporeal voice tickles at the inside of his mind shortly afterwards, her words conveying mostly pleasure and intrigue. There’s a subtle hint of uncertainty and doubt mixed in too which has Frank sweating nervously. _C’mon, don’t make me beg._ Eventually, however, a content hum reverberates within his skull as a thick fog rolls in to collect him. _Fuck yeah!_

The voice warns that failure on his part will terminate their agreement to which Frank answers with a firm, “I won’t fail.”

Redonning his signature smiley mask, Frank spares an unconscious Oscar one final ominous glance. _This is just the beginning sweetheart. One way or another, I’m gonna break you._


	6. Darkest Desires

Frank mercilessly finishes his latest trial after sacrificing three survivors and letting the blonde songbird, as per the Entity’s request, bleed to death. Nothing save for saccharine praise rings in his ears as the fog briefly cocoons his body in a shadowy embrace before teleporting him in front of the exterior of the chalet. _And now to accept my reward for a job well done…_

Stepping into the lavish lodge, Frank immediately seeks out his obsession and finds the guy still snoozing away against the maple wood support beam. _Right where I left you._ Approaching the unconscious male with a content grin, he raises an inquisitive eyebrow at the lack of injuries and scarring Oscar possesses. Running his palm down the other’s smooth back confirms his observations which has Frank sighing in disappointment. _Guess I can’t leave a permanent mark on you. Well, maybe not a physical one… or maybe I need to try a little harder._

Cutting Oscar loose from his binds, Frank stashes his weapon in his jacket pocket, heaves the guy over one shoulder and carries his quarry upstairs. If this place is anything like its real-life counterpart, there should be a few bedrooms on the upper floor of the lodge.

He recalls several instances, back in the real world, where he and his friends would come and hang out at the resort. The four of them would all settle down in one room together to bask in the adrenaline of their latest vandalism or theft and, when Susie eventually conked out from the celebratory booze, he would savour the feverish heat of having sex with Julie, Joey or sometimes both. _Good times._

Frank, bone-tired and indifferent, enters the first bedroom he comes across and places Oscar on the queen-size bed in the centre. Lit candles, of various sizes, are scattered throughout the space, the ambient lighting producing somewhat of a romantic setting. The remainder of the décor consists of wooden furnishing—tables, dressers, wall shelves and so on—and comfy upholstered wing chairs, their snow-white colour complimenting the powder blue bedding and the shades of brown in the room. A fireplace too, which definitely did not exist in real life, sits in the far corner of the room though there’s no timber within it to burn.

_Not bad. Could use a serious paintjob though, maybe some… oh shit!_ Faint groans from Oscar urge Frank to stop gawking at the room and focus on his stirring prey. Watching the other male with baited breath, his minor panic disappears when the guy simply rolls on his side and settles back down. He eyes Oscar with intrigue, lightly trails his index finger along a soft upturned cheek while visualizing all the exciting punishments to try out. _You’re gonna run the second you open those gorgeous eyes, aren’t you sweetheart? Can’t have that._

Carefully stripping Oscar of his mostly intact attire, Frank then restrains the other by the wrists and ankles to the bedposts using the silky fabric from the bed canopy. His dick twitches at the sight of his obsession sprawled out and ready for ravishing. _If I wasn’t so fucking tired, I’d be making you scream right here and now. For now though, I’ll be nice and let you dream about me for a little while longer._

Leaving Oscar momentarily, Frank lazily explores the chalet to its entirety, his inspection yielding some awesome finds which include: four other bedrooms, one of which possessing a large bathtub; a miniature clinic on the second floor; a rounded U-shaped bar with a bunch of beer behind the counter; an equipment room full of winter gear; a small training room—likely to demonstrate safety procedures when venturing out on the slopes; and a fully-stocked basement filled with miscellaneous storage items.

Appeased from his exploration, and with the few items of interest he collected, Frank returns to Oscar and immediately grins upon seeing the thrashing, panicky male uselessly tugging at his restraints. _I wonder how much you’re gonna struggle after I insert this special toy in you._

Emptying his hands of the beers and other items he carried on the nightstand, Frank stands at the edge of the bed and then playful asks, “Having fun sweetheart?”

“Ugh!” Oscar emits in frustration, his limbs not ceasing in their flailing. “Lemme go!”

“Someone’s cranky.”

“C’mon man, please,” the guy desperately pleas, his alluring caramel-coloured orbs misting in trepidation, “just let me outta this. W-What else could you possibly want from me?”

_What don’t I want from you?_ “Well, for starters,” he begins to utter whilst removing his mask and placing it on the now crowded nightstand, “I haven’t finished punishing you for killing me yet.”

“Are you f—killing you?!” Oscar incredulously cries, a burning glare surfacing a second afterwards. “You kill me and friends all the time!”

_Am I supposed to take that as a complaint or a compliment?_ Whichever option has Frank snickering, his reaction driving a charming growl from his sweetheart, and then coolly replies, “Yeah, no shit, it’s my job. Y’know, as a killer.”

“Fuck your damn job! Now lemme go!”

_Yikes, touché._ “You say that now,” he patiently mutters, the calmness of his words instilling a faint tremor of uncertainty in his prey. A cruel smirk twists at his lips as two fingers reach forward to grasp Oscar’s chin and force the other male to lock gazes with him. “But I’ll have you begging for something else soon enough.”

Grabbing a tube of maple syrup flavoured lube, which is appropriately Canadian, off of the nightstand, Frank saunters to the end of the bed and positions himself between the guy’s spread legs. Oscar—possibly wishing to live up to his tattoo slogan and become a free spirit—struggles anew, his binds providing just enough give to allow his knees to somewhat shield his private area. _Cute, but that’s not gonna help you._

Frank uncaps the tube of lube and slathers a finger in golden slick, the sugary sweet scent inciting him to take a taste. _Hmm, yummy. Kinda wish I had the pancakes to go… well, actually, I guess you’re essentially a pancake. All fluffy and soft, and just waiting to be drenched in my special syrup. _Shimmying Oscar’s stiff and straining legs out of the way, he lifts the other male’s ass up to reveal the puckered opening and eases the slippery digit inside. His prey instantly tenses at the intrusion, his embedded finger nearly deprived of circulation from the abrupt, solid squeeze.

“Geez, relax sweetheart,” he mockingly grumbles, his finger giving an experimental curl or two, “it’s not like I’m splitting your ass in two.”

“Don’t t-touch—get your f-fingers… please stop!”

Frank ignores the feeble stammering and pushes a second slick digit inside that constricting heat, the fingers forcibly stretching apart those willful muscles. Leisurely searching about, his digits survey every millimetre of the warm fleshy cavern until they stumble upon the tiny buried treasure within. Frank gleefully observes as Oscar chokes back an undoubtably surprised gasp when he teases the guy’s prostate.

“C’mon now,” he quietly encourages, his tongue peeking out to cheekily lick at his lips, “don’t be shy. Why doncha tell me how much you love this?”

“I... don’t!”

“When’re you gonna stop lying to me sweetheart?”

“When’re you gonna let me go?!” _Damn. I just stepped right into that one._

Grumpily shaking his head, Frank lets his fingers do the retaliating for him, both digits upping their game by ruthlessly attacking the guy’s pleasure spot. However, in lieu of singing for him, Oscar responds to his ministrations by screwing his teary orbs shut and viciously biting into his bottom lip. _Oh? Gonna hold out on me huh? Maybe try and block this out again? Good fucking luck!_

With his sweetheart sufficiently slick, Frank frees his fingers with a gratifying wet squelch. He then walks back over to the nightstand to retrieve three objects all while eyeing Oscar with a saucy grin.

“W-What’re those?” the guy hurriedly questions, those deliciously frightful orbs gawking at the items in his hand. “What’re you hold—”

_Oh, you’ll see soon enough._ “Something that’ll make you scream.”

Taking up residence at the end of the bed again, Frank grabs the forgotten tube of lube on the floor and coats one of the objects—a black vibrating bullet—in some slick. Once thoroughly slippery, he maneuvers those annoying, lean legs out of the way and then inserts the bullet in the other’s rear.

His sweetheart expresses a strangled noise, which sounds akin to a faint whine, and then utters a shaky, “What, what is—t-take it out!” The small sphere easily slides deep inside where it’s moved about until it rests firmly against Oscar’s prostate. “Frank… please.”

_And now for the second accessory._ Standing up, Frank swiftly fastens a silicone cock ring around the bound male’s semi-flaccid member. _There, perfect._ “Y’know sweetheart,” he distractedly voices after stepping back to admire his handiwork, “you look good enough to eat right now.”

“Listen dude, I-I dunno what you’re gonna do, what you’re planning, but please don’t. Aren’t you, uhm, y’know… bored of doing sick sh—I mean weird, w-weird stuff like this?” Oscar narrowly manages to spit out, his weak verbal deterrent and subtle body tremble greedily absorbed by Frank. “It’s not funny, it—”

“You tryin’ to tell me you’re bored?”

“N-No! I—that’s not, not what I meant. Umm…”

Grasping the third and final object, the all-powerful remote for the bullet, he casts a falsely gentle smirk down at his prey and helpfully offers, “Lemme just fix that for you.” _Let’s see you try and hold back that sweet voice of yours now._

Flicking the tiny switch, a startled shout suddenly filters into his eardrums as his sweetheart begins to writhe on the tussled duvet. _Wow. Look at you go._ Oscar wiggles his hips from side-to-side in some form of obscure dance, his body squirming wildly in response to the vibrations of the bullet. _What a little tease._

Wishing to indulge in the surely entertaining show to follow, Frank grabs two of the beers off of the nightstand—still mysteriously chilled—and makes his way over to the opposite side of the room. He promptly takes a seat in one of the larger winged chairs, this one supplying a perfect view of the action, and proceeds to comfy. _Now this is more like it._

Opening one beer, Frank gulps down a few hearty swigs of the cold delight and casually enjoys the action. Watching Oscar shift about so desperately, swollen dick bouncing with every little movement, is better than any porn he had ever viewed. Plus, listening to those shrill, whiny mewls spilling from the other’s mouth only gets better and better. _I gotta admit, even when you’re pissing me off, you never fail to please me sweetheart._

Noticing his own cock straining against his jeans, he leisurely frees his warm member and lazily paws at his length. _What I wouldn’t give to have Danny’s camera right now._ Franks matches the rhythm of his slow strokes with the erotic melody his sweetheart belts out, his lust gradually increasing alongside his inflating dick.

Whilst taking his pleasure from Oscar’s suffering, he too admires the beauty his obsession constantly displays in similar moments such as these which includes: the flush of scarlet which flourishes over select areas of his sandy beige skin; his wrists and ankles twisting in their binds until the tender flesh turns raw; his pleading, watery eyes, with just a tinge of red, visible for the briefest of seconds before screwing painfully shut; his lean, sweaty muscles shimmering in the candlelight as they lewdly rippled in agonizing pleasure; his shiny mouth intermittently agape and emitting the loveliest of noises—the pitches varying with different vibration settings; and his swollen member, completely ripe and ready to burst, bulging in its silicone cage.

_I feel kinda like some rich stiff sitting here enjoying my wealth and luxuries. And damn if it doesn’t feel fucking awesome!_

One orgasm and one-and-a-half beers later, he hears Oscar hoarsely scream, “I’M SORRY!”

_Huh, was that meant for me? Probably. Wasn’t really looking for an apology though. Hell, I didn’t even think to demand one but, hey, don’t lemme stop you now._ “Hmm? You talking to me?”

“I, I’m s—ah, gah… m’sorry for, f—nngh, ah, kill, killing you!”

“Y’see, that’s real cute ‘n’ all, and I wanna believe you, but I think you’re just saying that—”

“NO! No, no… I, uh, I mean… gah, shit! M’not f-fucking with you, nngh… th-this time. I real—gah… I really m-mean it!”

“And I’m still not convinced,” he calmly declares, his figure rising to go and crouch by the side of the bed. “Guess you’re gonna have to convince me first sweetheart.”

“Con-Convince, nngh, you? H-How?”

_Really? You can’t guess? Still so naïve; I love it._ “Lemme spell it out for you: I want you to lap at my dick like a Halloween lollipop,” Frank cruelly whispers, his words referencing the Halloween party Oscar raved about so long ago, “suck on it nice and hard until it melts in your mouth.”

“Nngh, you—ah, I… okay,” the guy eventually manages to voice, “gah, j-just… lemme cum!”

_Just like that? No whining or resistance?_ “That desperate huh?” he happily comments after a short chuckle, his hands stripping his lower half of clothing. With his hips and legs bare, Frank climbs on top of the bed to kneels above Oscar’s head, his knees on either side of the other’s head as his cock dangles close to an inviting hole. “You bite me, and that vibrator’s staying on until the battery dies.”

“I, uh, w-won’t.” _You damn well better not…_

Suspiciously eyeing his sweetheart for any hints of defiance, Frank angles his hips downward where Oscar hesitantly permits the flaccid meat to enter his toasty mouth. The snug, slick fit coupled with the moans spilling around his member drive a depraved groan from him, his hips faintly rocking forward to further experience those delicious sensations. _Goddamn your mouth. Fuck sweetheart, d—oh, hell no! Can’t lose my head yet, not yet. Gotta make sure you don’t try anything sneaky._

“Oh… ah, yeah, just like that. It tastes good, doesn’t it?” Frank questions without actually seeking an answer, his orbs hungrily committing every detail to memory for future use. “C’mon, make sure you sample every inch of it.”

Coaxing more of his cock inside, he unexpectedly gasps when Oscar starts to willingly bob up and down his rod, the guy’s tongue licking with enthusiasm instead of reluctance. _Oh shit, fuck me! You’re a real slut after all, aren’t you sweetheart? Or are you hoping to get me off quickly?_

“Just a newb and already sucking dick like a champ. M’so proud of you,” he obnoxiously mutters, his remark receiving an adorable glare from his quarry. _So there’s still some fire in you after all. Good to know._

His savoury blowjob continues on for a few minutes with his occasional commentary—praise or taunts—voiced in between wet slurps and choked whines. With such amazing sensations stimulating his member, Frank feels his resolve steadily crumbling as his release nears.

_Fuck it!_ Succumbing to his carnal desires, he tightly curls his fingers into dirty blonde locks and rams his cock down the guy’s throat. He feels Oscar immediately choke, the faintest hint of teeth scraping along his length as it sits at the back of the other’s windpipe. Not allowing his quarry to pull away, Frank swiftly breaks into a savage pace and roughly humps Oscar’s reddened face.

_Holy shit! Yeah, you better choke on my dick._ Frank roughly laughs at how frightened his sweetheart looks, the guy weakly struggling in his grasp. Yet, somehow, the other male doesn’t take a chunk out of him and simply stares at him with beautifully wide, imploring orbs. _That stare… d’you have any idea what it does to me? God, you’re gonna be the death of me!_

As Frank approaches his inevitable end, he crushes Oscar’s nose into his pelvis and stills. A shout through gritted teeth and blinding pleasure accompanies his release moments later, his cum shooting straight into the guy’s quivering throat. Frank blearily registers Oscar gulping down his seed whilst his body delectably trembles under the weight of his orgasm.

“You flatter me sweetheart,” he breathlessly praises as his palm playfully swats at the guy’s freckled cheek, “swallowing all my cum like a good slut.”

“M’not a… m’not a slut,” Oscar croaks in defence between ragged coughs and frail moans, “and—nngh, ah, I-I couldn’t br-breathe jackass.”

“I know. Your throat was having spasms around my d—”

“L-Lemme cum!” his sweetheart hastily begs, a glob of saliva and cum leaking out from a corner of his puffy lips, “I d—oh, ah, did w-what you asked. So, nngh, please!”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Frank tuts while he jumps off the bed, “I never said I’d let you cum.”

“W-Wha—”

“I said you needed to convince me… and, honestly, you did. But,” Frank eventually adds after Oscar puffs out a sigh of relief, a devilish smile adorning his face, “then I remembered how you stabbed me in the back during our last trial together. So now… I think it’s only fair if I return the favour.”

“W-Wait, no, you-you can’t—”

“Catcha later sweetheart,” Frank bids his sinful treat goodbye after collecting his discarded clothes and mask. “I’ll be back… well, I’ll be back eventually.”

“FRANK!”

He shuts the door upon exiting the heated room, his ears revelling in the angry curses emitting from the opposite side. _Payback’s a bitch sweetheart._ Strolling down the hall, he enters the largest bedroom, throws his clothes—including his leather jacket and sweater—and mask haphazardly on the floor and draws warm water from the tub faucet.

When the square bathtub fills to an acceptable level, Frank impatiently sinks into the steamy liquid and vocalizes a gluttonous moan of approval, the soothing temperature of the water relaxing his tired body. The muffled sounds of Oscar’s flustered screams act like harmonious background music whilst he smirkingly splays his arms out along the rim of the tub. _Oh yeah, I could get very used to this._

Frank soaks awhile and ponders the question his obsession has posed to him earlier on: what did he want from Oscar? Beforehand, his interests were strictly to satisfy his sexual thirst and to exploit the other male’s foolish innocence. However, truly considering it now, Frank realizes what his deepest and darkest desires truly are: he wants to completely dominate Oscar, show his prey exactly whose in charge; he wants to see that flaming glimmer of defiance in those caramel-coloured orbs morph into one of eager submission; he wants to abuse and tease that appetizing body until the owner begs to be taken; he wants to savour every little thing—every inch of tempting flesh, every pleasing reaction, every indignant curse, and more—his sweetheart has to offer.

_I’m gonna make you mine sweetheart, all of you, and I’m gonna enjoy every second of watching you squirm._


	7. Frenzied Warmth

Frank grumpily trudges up to the chalet after spawning in from yet another trial, his shoes scraping irritably against the snowy earth. _Fucking Entity and her timing. She just had to call me when I was taking a bath. I hope she doesn’t make a habit of this._ Although, his merciless killing spree, though easy to secure this time around, deserves some celebratory fun with his favourite survivor—assuming the Entity lets him of course.

_I wonder how my sweetheart‘s been coping without me._ Frank recalls how desperate Oscar sounded before the Entity dragged him off, how his muffled cries tickled his eardrums in the nicest way. His imagination runs wild with juicy snippets of the guy gasping and writhing for release, his appetizing body glowing prettily under the candlelight. Frank idly ponders how loudly his sweetheart will yell when he teases him further, how obedient the other will be just to earn the privilege of getting off.

Walking into the main hall, his cheery smile quickly morphs into a frown when he spots Oscar, huddled in a powder blue duvet, sitting in a bulky ball in front of the firepit. _What the f—how’d you get loose?_

Purposefully stomping his feet upon approach, Frank snarls out a threatening, “What d’you think you’re doing?”

Oscar immediately whirls his head to the source, his caramel orbs wide with alarm as his body visibly shrinks underneath the blanket. And yet, despite his blatant fright, the guy refuses to budge from his spot by the fire. _What’re you paralyzed with fear or something? Y’know what, you damn well better be._

“W-Warming up,” the other male eventually stutters out.

_That’s it? Bullshit._ “Don’t play dumb with me sweetheart. How’d you get loose?” Frank observes as the guy shifts underneath the duvet, the action causing him to tighten his grip on his hunting knife. _If you so much as scratch me with whatever you’ve got hidden under there, I’ll take you bloody and raw._ “Well?”

“I gnawed at the canopy fabric until it broke,” Oscar firmly explains, the briefest hint of his bare toes peeking out from beneath the duvet. “You can’t just tie me up and shove a… you’re sick man, okay, and you need help.”

Simmering with untapped rage, Frank moves to join the guy on the circular couch and hauls Oscar close in such a manner that allows his arm to coil around the other’s neck. Resting the tip of his knife near his sweetheart’s left eye, which moderately narrows at the danger, he lowly warns, “You really think mouthing off to me right now’s a good idea?”

Ripping the duvet off of the other, Frank arches an eyebrow in surprise when nothing but bare skin, littered in goosebumps, reveals itself to him. _Huh… no weapon. And why’re you still naked? I know I shredded your shirt and shit, but why not put your pants back on? Wait a minute… is your body the weapon? Yeah, you’re trying to fuck with my head before you fuck me over again, aren’t you? Your sneaky tricks’re getting old sweetheart._

“Does it matter?” Oscar sharply counters, his gaze never leaving the blade though his hands snatch the blanket back. “You’re never gonna let me go—”

“Duh.”

“—and the Entity doesn’t even care.”

_Seriously? How the hell’re you still not getting that the Entity favours us killers?_ Indulging his sweetheart’s adorable naivety, Frank curiously asks, “Why would she?”

Clearly not expecting such a question, Oscar spends the next few seconds choking on his words prior to stammering out a deliciously feeble, “I… I dunno, b-because it’s a decent human thing to do.”

_You’ve gotta be kid—why’re you so damn cute?_ “Pretty sure she isn’t human sweetheart,” Frank enlightens while inwardly laughing at the other male, “and humans aren’t that nice.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” his sweetheart grumbles, those resentful orbs now piercing through the eye holes in his mask.

“Hey, I could’ve been nicer if you behaved a long time ago,” he points outs, his thumb temporarily leaving his blade handle to stroke at the underside of Oscar’s chin, “but you just like making things difficult. Guess you must really like my punishments.”

“I don’t!” Oscar heatedly screeches, his head turning away as much as Frank will allow it. “You’re such a dick dude.”

_So I’ve been told._ “And you’re not supposed to be down here. Which means…”

It only takes a moment for his message to sink in before Oscar’s whipping around and struggling in his grasp. “No, wait, d-don’t put me through that again!” the other hopelessly pleads, his beautifully panicked eyes shining in a whole new light. “No more weird sex shit. Please, I-I-I didn’t go anywhere except here.”

_Wait what? You just stayed here without even trying to escape?_ “Why not?”

Once again blindsided by his questioning, Oscar mutters an uncertain, “W-What?”

“Why didn’t you go out there?” Frank elaborates whilst nodding at the outdoors. “Try ‘n’ escape?”

“The candles burned down up there,” Oscar said in reference to his prison room, “and it got real cold after I ripped out your stupid bull… I just wanted to be warm.”

_Hmm… I guess that makes sense. I remember freezing my ass off here in the real world until the alcohol and the sex warmed me up._ “Is that right?” he mumbles prior to smirking thoughtfully at his shivering prey. “Well, luckily for you, I’m in a forgiving mood.”

“So you’ll let me go now?” Oscar practically beams, his blind optimism prompting more laughter from Frank.

“I said forgiving,” he emphasizes which squashes the hope his sweetheart clings to, “not freeing.” Seeing Oscar slump in defeat and misery brings a wicked grin to his lips and, with his next plan in mind, Frank makes to change that. Denied the glorious show he expected earlier, and too exhausted to do anything too strenuous, he intends to savour what simple pleasure he can. “Y’know,” Frank starts to seductively murmur, “fire’s not the only thing that can warm you up.”

When his free hand dips beneath the duvet to touch a toned thigh, his sweetheart recoils and hisses out a harsh, “Don’t touch me.”

_Well fuck. If I wasn’t so tired, I’d be happy carving out your resistance. Fucking trials and dumbass, try-hard survivors._ “You’re pushing my good mood.”

Oscar then abruptly ceases all movement, his limbs slowly curling inward to form an even tighter ball than before. Frank observes as the other quickly adopts a frowning expression, one seeming to resemble that of deep concentration. _You almost look like a kicked puppy… my kicked puppy. Maybe I should find you a collar._

Staring straight into the firepit like an enraptured moth, Oscar voices a nearly monotone, “You’re really never gonna stop… are you?” _Oh, if you only knew…_

“Nope,” Frank cruelly and obnoxiously replies, his arms speedily wrenching Oscar off of the couch cushions—blanket and all—and maneuvering the other male between his spread legs. “I think you know what I want.”

Probably contemplating his escape, a hand twisting into his dirty blonde locks and a knife hovering near his freckled face keeps Oscar in place. Frank needs to physically restrain his hunger when a teary, doe-eyed look greets his vision and the owner blubbers out a dispirited, “P-Please—”

“And you know what’ll happen if you don’t.” _God, your eyes… those damn honeyed eyes of yours are making me hard._

“But I—”

“Unless you’d prefer your jaw broken first—”

“No!”

“—or maybe I’ll just tie you down again an—”

“STOP!” Oscar yells at full volume, the short flash of red in his cheeks making his freckles disappear briefly.

Waiting for his sweetheart to gather his thoughts, Frank passes the time by eyeing how the dark shadows intermittently highlight different sections of lean, delectable muscles. _M’actually really glad you decided not to get dressed. Not the smartest move of your part, but I’ll never complain. Unless, of course, you were hoping that something like this would happen._

“J-Just stop dude,” he hears the guy eventually say, the audible dejection completely worth the wait, “please. I… I’ll do it.”

_My new three favourite words. Well… for now anyway._ “No teeth,” Frank reminds the other male, “or you’ll regret it.”

Oscar hesitates but an encouraging series of taps from a blade smacking his shoulder spurs the guy into action. Frank silently observes with a lazy smirk as his sweetheart shakily opens his tenting jeans and frees his member. The guy eyes it with disdain, like it’s going to bite him, but nevertheless leans forward and gives the head a tentative lick. _Jesus sh—no! Whoa no, I… dammit I gotta keep my shit together. M’not gonna lose it over a little teasing. God I’m so fucking horny…_

“C’mon sweetheart,” he anxiously urges, his growing excitement draining his patience litre by litre. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Savouring the frightful whimper Oscar narrowly suppresses, the guy takes hold of his sensitive flesh and begins to suck on the tip. Frank puffs out a short, delightful breath at the wet sensation lavishing his lower head. Figuring he can handle whatever tantrums the guy might throw his way, Frank stashes his weapon away to tangle both hands into slightly gritty curls. His sweetheart, possibly second guessing his predicament, minutely attempts to buck back but, after securing zero success, begrudgingly resumes his clearly unwanted task.

Thinking of how good the guy looks meekly going down on him, Frank voices an approving, “Not bad… for a newb. But I know you can do better.” _Honestly, I wanna see how far you’ll go with a little bit of leash. Tug too much on it though, and you better believe I’ll do worse to you._

He feels Oscar gulp around his tip, likely out of nervousness, which produces yet another pleasant noise from Frank. Seconds later, an inch or two of his length sinks inside his sweetheart’s prettily stretched lips. A moist, squishy sensation immediately cocoons his member which has Frank pursing his lips in appreciation. _Damn that shit’s good. Warm, wet and all fucking mine._ Without his instruction, Oscar starts to tentatively run his tongue along the bits lodged in his mouth.

“Oh… yeah, just like that,” he praises with an accompaniment of fingers petting the guy’s scalp. “Fuck yeah.” _Don’t you stop now._

Allowing his sweetheart to sharpen his skills, especially when a hint of teeth annoyingly skims across his dick twice, Frank eventually pushes forward to seek greater pleasure. Inch after inch eases into Oscar’s less-than-willing mouth until those sinful lips are sliding across the root of his cock. The other gags from the obstructing fullness blocking his esophagus, the awkward swallowing motions massaging Frank’s stiffening member into complete hardness. Traces of drool seep out from the corners of the guy’s stuffed mouth which adds another degree of filth to the naughty image in his direct line of sight.

_Now this is more like—oh for fuck’s sake!_ Feeling Oscar begin to buck and jerk again, he harshly tugs at the survivor’s dirty locks and scolds, “You’re not done yet, and neither am I.” A glimpse of reddened, caramel eyes barely catching his fills Frank with immense joy as he voices a low and commanding, “Blow. Me. Harder.”

Oscar emits several strangled squeaks, the noises generating lovely vibrations along his length and driving Frank ever nearer to his gratifying end. _God-fucking-damn… oh shit. M’gonna lose it soon._ Death grip slacking temporarily, his sweetheart immediately eases wholly off and practically coughs his lungs out. A trail of spittle dangles in the air from his lips similar to a stringy piece of spaghetti being flung about. It’s arguably a pitiful yet strangely arousing sight which pumps up both his ego and his libido in equal measure.

_This view would’ve been nicer if I had finished first._ “Did I say you could take a break?” Frank grouches, his tone thickly laced with aggressive irritation.

A scowl answers first, the expression too pouty to do any damage, and then a verbal, “I couldn’t breath.” _Am I supposed to give a shit? You’re not the one in control here sweetheart._

Brushing off his inconvenience with a scoff, he adamantly informs, “You’ll get used to it.”

“I don’t want to…” _This is too fucking priceless… and kind of a waste of time. Priorities come first, and my needs trump yours._

“Just shut up and suck my dick.”

Forcing his sweetheart back down, Frank receives the astonishing surprise of Oscar lightly bobbing his head along his length. _And here I thought you didn’t wanna suck me off. You really do fucking like this, don’t you slut? Yeah, you just can’t get enough of my taste._

Grasping those short curls tighter, Oscar eventually develops a clue and picks up the pace. His pleasure, which’s currently holding his mind hostage, spikes whenever his cock bangs against the back of Oscar’s throat. Those noises too, the way each one stimulates his overheated flesh literally takes his breath away. _So innocent yet so skillful. Betcha don’t even know what those little moans of yours are doing to me. Ah shit, I can’t… fuck!_

Hauling Oscar in incredibly close, Frank traps the guy’s head against his pelvis and blasts off with an extended groan. His sweetheart makes the most adorably miserable squeak when his mouth receives a thick helping of his cum which kickstarts his meager defiant struggles again. After his euphoric high diminishes, Frank continues to choke the other male with his softening member. _That was great, fantastic even, but I’m not letting you go until you’ve swallowed everything. Maybe a small peek too…_

Jerking the guy upward by his hair, just enough to reveal his flushed and tear-stained face, Frank leans down a bit and utters the simple command, “Swallow.”

His sweetheart visibly cringes from the demand yet, instead of rebelling like before, Oscar forcibly swallows around his dick until every glob of fluid is consumed. _Huh. Wasn’t expecting it to be that easy, but when you’re thirsty, you’re thirsty._ Those shiny caramel orbs glimmer with humiliation the entire time, a look which provides Frank with a greater sense of dominance. Unfortunately those alluring eyes droop, assumedly from fatigue, all too soon and shift their attention elsewhere. _You’re tired already? ‘Suppose I can sympathize, but that means I gotta wrap this up before we both pass out._

Eventually permitting his sweetheart with the luxury of precious air, Frank directs his gaze downward and elatedly remarks, “You were much better this time.” Oscar elects to keep quiet though a delightfully embarrassed flush spreads across his freckled cheeks. _Is that just embarrassment or are you being coy with me?_ Peering farther down south, Frank stifles a chuckle at the little problem his sweetheart now has. _Hah! I knew you were liking this. Maybe I could go one more round just for you._ “You’re hard.”

Alarm immediately replacing his drowsy flush, Oscar covers his obvious interest with one hand while blurting out an appalled sounding, “What? N-No I’m not.”

_Here we go again._ “Liar.”

The guy lightly scoffs at his remark, his gaze tactically diverting to the side as he utters a hushed, “Like you’re one talk ab—ah!”

Sluggishly stroking the swelling flesh, Frank relishes in the faintest whimpers his sweetheart fails to stifle prior to stating, “Feels like you’re gonna cum already. I’m flattered.”

“M’not,” Oscar all but whines, his hands shakily latching onto the foreign one squeezing his most intimate organ, “and stop touching it.” _Denial’s so sweet and especially when it involves you._

“Too bad, I’m gonna touch whatever I want. Gonna touch every inch of you,” he confesses with a syrupy tone, his breath fogging up the inside of his mask, “run my tongue and knife over every little curve until you beg me to take you.”

“Frank…” _Is that excitement or disgust I hear? Maybe a bit of both? Guess it doesn’t matter since I’ll be fucking it outta you right now._

“Right now though,” Frank begins to say whilst heaving Oscar off of the floor, without the duvet, and onto the couch cushions, “I just wanna fuck you stupid.” _Frankly you should consider yourself lucky ‘cause I don’t think you even deserve this sort of treat yet._

“Wait a sec—I sucked you off,” Oscar hastily pitches out as his body gets unwillingly positioned on all fours. _You trying to reason with me or something? Whatever; it’s not gonna save your sweet ass now._

“So what?” Shimmying his jeans and boxers out of the way, he greases the cowering pucker before him with the sticky fluids still clinging to his hardening cock. Oscar tries to scramble forward but Frank hurriedly takes hold of the guy’s wrists and pins them behind his back. _Face down, ass up. Gonna have to make you scream extra loud so I can hear you._ Watching his sweetheart tremble and his tiny hole twitch with anticipation, Frank grinningly kneads the sandy beige swells of Oscar’s ass and evilly whispers, “We both want more anyway.”

Briefly slapping the guy on the rear, he promptly slides his dick into Oscar, those taunt muscles narrowly parting to allow him snug passageway. Meanwhile his sweetheart emits a pained shout, which acts like auditory candy to his ears, and goes rigid in response from the breach, his trapped hands debating whether to stay clenched or not. _Ah, yeah… still nice and super tight. I hope it lasts. Okay, so how should I do this: fast and hard… or slow and steady? Hmm, I wonder… let’s see if I can drive you crazy._

Rocking in and out of Oscar painstakingly slow, Frank happily savours the amazing heat engulfing his member while patiently waiting for his sweetheart to crack. The other male becomes noticeably needier with every passing minute, with his mouth losing its filter and his body squirming in injustice, yet the guy resists the urge to verbally complain or thrust back. _You’re so stubborn. Maybe if I go slower, you’ll start singing a different tune._

Decreasing his tempo to a sensual rhythm, something lovers might use, Frank represses his snickers when Oscar wails from the lose of friction. _Yeah, that’s it… c’mon, gimme all those sexy noises of yours. Let me hear you break._ Frank stabs his dick deeper in search of a certain spot which’ll give him exactly what he desires. His sweetheart, ever the oblivious tease, doesn’t fail to sate his craving when the guy’s prostate is found and repeatedly assaulted. At his present pace, Frank receive the additional reward of a uniquely lewd sound from his quarry with each jab of his hips.

Maintaining the unbelievably slow speed for a couple minutes longer, Frank barely catches his sweetheart mutter, or rather growl, something unlike a moan into the scarlet-coloured cushions.

Stilling his movement temporarily, he inquisitively asks, “What’s that?”

“Noth—nngh… nothing.”

_Oh yeah, you’re desperate alright. Now what’re you gonna do ‘bout it sweetheart?_ “It sounded like you said something.”

“I didn’t!” the other male snaps, his hips unintentionally shifting backwards and causing him to cry out.

Shrugging indifferently, Frank resumes his infuriating snail-like pace awhile longer and awaits the moment when his prey finally abandons his petty denial. _Actually this is starting to piss me off. How the hell does Jules enjoy dragging it out when I’m balls deep inside of her? Before then, like with foreplay, sure but not during the fact._ His wait, thankfully, is short-lived as four thorough thrusts later reduce Oscar to a whiney, fractured mess.

“Oh for—I said faster,” Oscar practically spits out, the level of pleasurable agony in his voice a rare delicacy to sample.

“Faster?” Frank reiterates with obvious mockery, his palm running playful circles over one tempting butt cheek. “What’s faster?”

“Ugh! Stop, ah… s-screwing around and, hah, go faster dude!”

_Better, but it’s still missing something._ “Huh. I think m’gonna need something more specific than th—”

“You sick, stupid sonofa—please fuck me faster Frank!” Oscar unleashes in the form of an exasperated roar.

_Whew, put away those claws. Can’t believe I missed this reaction earlier for a trial._ “Aww,” he jeeringly coos at his sexually frustrated prey, “well since you asked so nicely…”

Tapping into his special power, Frank instantly cranks up the tempo from a one to a twenty, his hips jutting back and forth with impossible vigor. His feral movement elevates his body temperature which compliments the profuse perspiration oozing from his pores. Clearly thirsty for such bruising contact, Oscar roughly pushes back into his animalistic thrusts whilst mewling uncontrollably.

Release just around the corner, Frank snakes a hand underneath their bodies to awkwardly stroke the other’s leaking member. The extra stimulation drives an ecstatic shout, something absolutely obscene and electrifying, from Oscar as his sweetheart cums into his fist. Feeling his dick start to suffocate, Frank gives one final thrust and erupts deep inside scorching bowels.

His frenzied state gradually dissipates as he collapses heavily on top of an equally winded Oscar, his weight crushing a pair of arms uncomfortably into his clothed torso. _Holy shit… fuck that was awesome. I gotta use my power more often for this._ Both take a few seconds to recover fully, their declining ragged pants barely echoing through the ginormous hall. Only when Frank feels Oscar fidget beneath him does he straighten up on his knees and pull out of the other, a glob or two of creamy seed trickling out afterward.

Cleaning his sullied hand and spent cock with the inner sleeve of his grey hoodie, Frank tucks himself away in his much too warm clothes and turns his attention back to Oscar. “You’re mine Oscar,” he resolutely declares whilst stabbing two bandaged fingers into the guy’s gaping entrance. His sweetheart faintly whines from his lazy scissoring motions yet continues to lie in a defeated heap of sweaty limbs. _Glad your body’s seeing things my way. Now I just need to convince your stubborn mind._ Yanking his digits back and wiping the mixture of seed and blood on Oscar’s backside, Frank then massages the red marks on the other’s hips while saying, “You just need to accept—”

“No.”

_What the hell’d you just say?_ “What?”

“M’not yours,” Oscar strongly insists, his penetrating caramel-coloured eyes shooting over his shoulder to effectively strengthen his belief. “This isn’t over yet either. I’ll find a way to escape this place.”

_Why you stupid d—why’re you so damn optimistic when you know, when you fucking know, that it’s useless?! Guess it’ll take a little more to break you down. Oh well; no big deal. If that’s how it’s gonna be, then I’m gonna make it worth my while. More fun for me anyway but, for now, I’m dead on my feet._

“You won’t. But, hey…” Frank trails off to flip Oscar onto his back and then proceeds to wrap his hands around the other’s smooth neck. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Oscar immediately flies into a panic, his eyes budding with fresh tears as his hands attempt to claw at the obstruction robbing him of oxygen. At one point, a glimmer of hope appears in his sweetheart’s bulging orbs and the guy practically ceases all forms of thrashing. _Why would you stop... oh wait, I get it. Death isn’t an escape from me sweetheart. Besides, I don’t wanna kill you just yet._

“We can hang out some more when you wake up.”

Sufficient nightmare fuel in place, Oscar belatedly renews his struggles only to go limp moments later. Easing off, Frank eyes the stunning markings manifesting on the guy’s abused throat and delves in lavish them with appreciative bites. The addictive salty flavour tickles his taste buds with each different section of skin he sinks his teeth into which nearly urges him to sample other areas nearby. _I really wanna eat you up but I’m too fucking beat. Later though, it’s happening later, and maybe I’ll even get to leave a permanent mark on you._

After soaking in the sight of mesmerizing shadows dancing across the sleeping face of his most prized obsession, Frank slings the duvet over his shoulder before carting his survivor back upstairs to his prison room. The mess left behind upstairs is minor and of little concern to him as he deposits Oscar on the semi-soiled bedsheets and again binds the other to the posts. Unlike before however, he makes doubly sure to thicken the binds so the guy can’t break free. _I can’t believe he actually chewed his way out. Survivors do the craziest shit when they’re desperate, but I did leave you in pretty rough shape, didn’t I sweetheart?_

Smiling at his own dark humour, Frank sheds his own clothes, which’re beyond sticky, and mask before grabbing the fluffy duvet and joining Oscar on the bed. Covering their naked bodies with the powder blue blanket, he then latches possessively onto his dirtied sweetheart and gradually answers the haunting call of sleep.

_Hope you’re dreaming ‘bout me sweetheart ‘cause I’ll sure as hell be dreaming about you and all the fun we’re gonna have later. I still think you need punishing but maybe I can be… persuaded to do other things with you. Either way, breaking you down’s gonna be one helluva sweet challenge. And then, when I eventually win, you’ll really be mine._


	8. Canvas By Candlelight

A couple of frustrated grunts and something lightly tickling his chest gradually rouse Frank from his pleasant slumber. Eyelids reluctantly fluttering open, he initially goes to swat at the bothersome disturbance only for his orbs to connect with a second pair of alarmed caramel ones. Arching an eyebrow at the frightened male by his side, Frank quickly remembers where he is and notes with inward glee how his sweetheart practically breaks out in a cold sweat with a single glance. _So you were trying to escape again huh? Guess the restraints work this t—wait, why’s it so bright in here? I know it wasn’t this bright before._

He takes instant notice of the new candles, their sizes mostly tall and wide, bathing the room in a warm glow. _Since you’re still tied up the Entity must’ve replaced the burnt-out candles when we were passed out. Saves me the trouble at least._ Aside from the candles, the space itself is tidier and the fireplace too is now lit as well, the faint crackling of timber only just noticeable. _Free maid service and having you all to myself? Nice. Maybe this world isn’t so bad after all._

Diverting his attention back to his thrashing prey, Frank fully plasters his weight on top of lean muscles and all but purrs, “Sleep well sweetheart?”

“N-No,” Oscar grumbles out whilst still fruitlessly tugging at his bonds.

“That sucks ‘cause I slept really well.” _And if you keep wiggling around like that… little tease._

“Good for you,” his sweetheart crabbily puffs out before fixing Frank with an irked gaze. “Y’gonna lemme outta this now dude?”

_You wish._ “Nope,” he obnoxiously replies which causes the guy to angrily snarl.

“C’mon man,” Oscar bitchily gripes, his expressive eyes discreetly surveying the room—likely for opportunities to escape. “Why can’t you do this with one of your other Legion buddies?”

“Meh. You’re more interesting,” Frank sensually claims as he begins to ever so slightly grind into the tempting body below him, “and more attractive.”

His sweetheart quickly sports a faint blush, the teensy detail acting as the spark to ignite Frank’s excitement, while difficultly saying, “M’sure there’s someone else out th—”

“All I want is you sweetheart. Pure and simple. Just face it dude,” he obnoxiously utters whilst playfully flicking Oscar on the nose, “you’re mine and I’m not giving you up for anything or anyone else.”

“You… y’know, w-why don’t we just, uh, talk or s-something? Yeah, just talk… and we, uhm, don’t really need these,” the guy emphasizes by wiggling his ensnared wrists for show while seemingly trying to ignore Frank rocking into him, “to do that, r-right?”

_Yeah fucking right. Still trying t’play me huh? What a little sneak you’re turning out to be, but that mouth of yours’ll only get you into trouble again. ‘Course I don’t mind getting a lil’ rough with you, especially since you like it so much. First let’s see if I can get you to crack and then I’ll figure out what you deserve. Whether it’s a reward or a punishment though depends on you sweetheart, and I’m all for either at this point._

Oscar, shockingly, stifles what teeny whimpers attempt to squeak past his pursed lips while purposely focusing on something else in the room. Fuelled by the resistance, Frank continues his tortuous motions as the guy clenches his eyes shut and draws blood from his lower lip. _Damn you look good like this, feel good too. Always have and always will I’ll bet. Shame you’re too stubborn to just accept this. _

“Nngh… s-stop humping me already,” Oscar feebly demands whilst trying to maneuver his bound body away from the stimulation. “Don’t you, ah, h-have something better to d—”

“Why?” Frank innocently questions, his manhood intentionally brushing up against another one much stiffer than his own. _Geez, needy already? Why am I not surprised?_ “Am I boring you?”

Emitting a grumble of sorts, something much too lewd to be threatening, his sweetheart then argues, “No. I want, hah… I want you t’stop ‘cause it’s disgusting and, ah, I-I don’t like it.”

“Really?” he grinningly punctuates with harder thrusts of his pelvis. “Could’ve fooled me.”

His quarry immediately flushes crimson, the vibrant colour partially concealing those pretty freckles, before Oscar stutteringly exclaims, “I-I’m not har—it doesn’t mean I want this!” _Heh. If you’re gonna lie t’me, you might wanna lie better. Guess it doesn’t matter since I’m gonna take what I want either way. Maybe I can even convince you… yeah, I kinda like the sound of that._

“Whatever. I’ll make you like this,” Frank sinisterly whispers in the form of a promise, his lips dragging along the column of Oscar’s throat, “and even if you don’t, I’m still gonna mark you up.”

“You… you sonofabitch!” the guy savagely shrieks prior to leaning forward and smacking his skull—the only mobile part of him—into Frank.

_Why you—dammit!_ Ceasing his teasing movement with a pained growl, he momentarily shifts back to massage his smarting forehead. _Could’ve been worse I guess._ Frank then fixes his incensed expression on the culprit which his sweetheart returns with a fierce glare, the heat of those caramel orbs radiating all kinds of annoying persistence. Although, just beneath that defiant determination, exists a sliver of scrumptious fright just waiting to blossom. _You really do enjoy pissing me off, don’cha sweetheart? Well fine. I said I’d mark you up so I guess it’ll be in the painful way._

Quickly snagging his weapon from his discarded jacket, Frank climbs back on top of his prey and positions his hunting knife above a semi-pert nipple. “So much for talking huh?”

Witnessing sheer panic erupt across that freckled face, his sweetheart takes a trembly half breath before hurriedly voicing, “Whoa, whoa, wait a sec—”

“It’d suck if I had to gag you too,” he idly comments whilst the tip of his blade goes to warningly dangle in the space between the guy’s terrified orbs. _Those big, lusty eyes of yours’re getting me hard._ “But if that’s what you—”

“M’sorry, m’sorry!” Oscar hastily pleads despite the obvious threat resting a mere centimetre away. “Please don—”

“What’d I just say?” Hearing his booming voice seemingly reduces Oscar to silence which Frank praises with a light pat to the other’s cheek and a verbal, “Good boy.” _All I wanna hear outta you is sweet, sweet agony anyway._

Maneuvering his knife back to the guy’s unmarred torso, he starts the process of cutting. Every painstakingly slow drag of his blade shallowly parts flesh and brings forth the crimson paint to better decorate his canvas. Watching the wounds sluggishly ooze makes the experience that much more satisfying as opposed to slashing at his prey in a frenzy. _M’almost rock hard just from seeing you writhe under me. How the hell d’you do these things so easily to me sweetheart?_ Given the erection the other male still sported, perhaps his ministrations are evoking a similarly pleasant reaction. The mere thought of which induces the evillest grin imaginable as his knife continues to express his twisted will on his behalf.

Through it all, Oscar suppresses the shrillness of his lovely agonized cries which mildly impresses Frank. _This is what I love ‘bout you sweetheart. Even when you know you’re fucked you still keep resisting._ Angling his blade just a sliver deeper into his fleshy canvas, an unrestrained shout quickly echoes throughout the room. _There we go; much better._ Frank smirks triumphantly from the result and recommences his leisurely doodles with an equivalent amount of pressure.

His drawings consist of flames and skulls, mostly simplistic in appearance, along with several obscene smiley faces and random abstract lines. Concurrently, Oscar releases one pained squawk after another, noises which make up one side of Frank’s new internal mixtape, until the masterpiece eventually concludes. _Think that should ‘bout do it. Your singing voice seems to be dying off right now anyway. Alright, so… how’d I do?_

Tossing his hunting knife haphazardly on the nightstand, he leans back on his hunches to observe his handiwork. His sweetheart appears absolutely anguished, those few tears staining his freckled cheeks greatly complimenting the overall look, as his bloodied torso faintly heaves in the candlelight. Gaze focusing lower, Frank drinks in the utter mess of jagged pictures all accentuated by copious amounts of dimly glistening blood. The image reminds him of the cluttered graffiti he and his fellow Legion members left behind somewhere after vandalizing or robbing certain places in the real world.

_This tag’s way better though since your skin looks amazing split open by my knife. M’kinda hoping these heal so can carve you up all over again. And the blood… bet it tastes pretty sweet too._ Delving down, he blows hot breath across different patches of reddened skin, his actions causing the blood pools to ripple from the air current. Hitched breaths and clenched fists respond to his teasing followed by one, narrowly missed, ghost of a mewl.

“I heard that,” he smugly remarks though Oscar, ever predictably stubborn, barely acknowledges his words. _Meh. Suit yourself sweetheart. I’ll enjoy this for the both of us ‘til I break you down._

Switching gears, Frank orients his attention to one slightly sliced nipple and proceeds to suckle on it. The guy immediately arches upward from the contact and emits the sweetest whine which’s stifled a second later by teeth piercing into his lower lip again. _Now that’s much better. Wonder if I can crank up your tunes again, maybe make them a lil’ more high-pitched._ Frank then clamps down hard on the bud occupying his mouth, his teeth holding onto its hostage in a firm vice. The resulting abrupt shout from his quarry gradually morphs into pitiful squeaks when he aggressively gnaws on his teeny snack. _Your music makes the best mixtape ever. Hell I don’t even need a tape player to hear it._

Relinquishing the abused nub with a wet pop, Frank allows his lips to then brush over every slick expanse of his masterpiece. His tongue slips out periodically to savour bitter blood and salty perspiration garnishing his meal: a uniquely delectable treat which, when combined together, creates a surprisingly sweet flavour. Meanwhile Oscar continues to sing for him, his seductive voice becoming unbelievably stimulating as it adopts a much softer tone.

“S-S-Stop,” a tired whine feebly demands which gives Frank pause. Peering upward, he nearly swears at the familiar sight of eyelids intermittently fluttering and faintly glazed orbs. _Tsk. Well shit. No more bleeding marks for you. Maybe I can fix this before you fall asleep on me, but not before I get my fill though._

Greedily lapping at his liquid treat like a starving vampire, Frank eventually pulls back and seeks out a means of stopping the bleeding without ending the fun prematurely. _I probably don’t need a med-kit since my cuts were pretty shallow. S’not like you’re gonna die from them anyway._ Eyes landing on a grouping of candles, he gawks at the melted wax whilst a wicked idea gradually manifests in his head. _Hmm, maybe my canvas just needs a lil’ extra paint to fix the problem. It’ll probably burn worse than the beer but it’ll keep my sweetheart from passing out on me too quickly._

Gaze momentarily flickering between Oscar and the candles provides Frank with all the reinforcement he needs to transform his idea into a reality. Hopping off of the bed with a faint thump, he walks around the room some before selecting a long, white and skinny candle. _This’ll do._

“W-What’re you gonna do with that?” Oscar hesitantly questions, his voice sounding a touch stronger, as Frank returns to the bed.

After straddling the guy once again, and with a very prominent erection brushing against his bare ass, Frank lets the candle flame hover over Oscar’s lacerated chest and then simply replies, “Just adding another coat of paint sweetheart.” _And you’re gonna scream yourself hoarse from it._

“Paint?” the guy perplexedly questions, his watery caramels wearily eyeing the candle before blowing wide open in realization. “Oh no, you’re not actually g—AHH!”

A bead of hot wax splattering onto an open wound interrupts whatever useless babbling his sweetheart tries to verbalize. The shout Oscar belts out is definitely coarser than normal yet is nonetheless gratifying to hear. _Guess your voice’ll break before your mind huh? Unless I’m already making a dent._ Craving ever more from his precious obsession, Frank generously applies the new waxy paint to wherever best sates his desire.

Majority of the white wax lands on oozy cuts, as intended, which hardly cauterizes them but it doesn’t really matter at this point. Some droplets, the rare few, descend on teeny patches of unmarred, sandy beige skin. Although, regardless of their pathing, the faint hissing of wax hitting skin vaguely reminds Frank of the sound of bacon sizzling in a pan. Tasty bacon, however, could never measure up to the delicious snack thrashing below him.

“Stop!” Oscar weakly wails out while burning wax drips inside his bellybutton. “P-Please! For fuck’s sake, just stop already!” _Heh. Too stubborn to beg before now or did you actually like getting cut up? And you’re never sorry._

“Yeah, yeah,” Frank lazily drawls whilst his eyes remain fixated on his work, “sure you are.”

“P-Plea—GAH! Ah, ow… it-it hurts.”

Rocking his hips backward into a rigid hardness, he counters with, “Then why’re you still hard?”

Caramel orbs widen again, albeit in disbelief this time, prior to Oscar speedily whipping his neck to the side. Frank almost growls in disapproval until the guy starts to openly sob, his hiccup-like noises accompanying two separate waterfalls of tears. The sight, no matter how delightful, prompts him to release an inquisitive sigh. _Well that’s a bit dramatic, but at least you’re not denying it. Besides, there’s no shame in enjoying this with me sweetheart. Maybe I should include some filth with your injury too, set the mood a bit more._

“You’re such a slutty little masochist. My slutty little masochist,” he quickly corrects as his senses fondly absorb the beauty and depravity of the moment. “Bet you’re gonna blow your load soon too.”

“No, no, no—”

“No?” Frank repeats with mock sadness. “Maybe if I fed this hungry ass of yours something really tasty th—”

“Please Frank,” Oscar pleads, his sweaty bangs partly shielding his bloodshot eyes from view, “p-please just stop ‘nd lemme go.”

“You know I’m never gonna let you go.” _And as much as I wanna fuck you, I think it’d be interesting seeing your ass shallow something else besides my dick or a flashlight. Gotta figure out what that something is though first._

Rummaging around in the nightstand drawer, Frank finds a variety of miscellaneous items including a five-inch-long, two-and-a-half-inch thick unlit candle. Running his palms across the waxy cylinder thoughtfully, a toothy grin gradually spreads across his face. _Yeah, this’ll work just fine._ A tube of maple-flavoured lube, now strangely full again, is taken next from the drawer as Frank attempts to hide his utter giddiness. Afterward, he covers the waxy stem with an ungodly amount of lube, throws the tube aside for later and then shifts his focus back to his frightened prey.

“Don’t, please… n-no more,” Oscar croakily begs, his skull slowly shaking from side to side. “I’ll be good. Y’don’t need t—”

“But we’re not done hanging out yet,” Frank answers with a honeyed tone as he kneads at his sweetheart’s hip bone with his free hand.

Catching sight of yet another candle, the guy tries to sink into the soiled bedsheets and fearfully exclaims, “NO! Not another candle!”

“Aww, don’t worry sweetheart,” he whispers apologetically though his tone implies everything but. “This is meant for somewhere else.”

Finding the necessary twitchy entrance, he swiftly plunges the first inch of the girthy candle inside whilst Oscar lets out a soundless cry. Frank leers at the tortured expression and also at the fleshy vacuum trying to immediately devour its meal. _God your ass is already wanting t‘suck the whole thing in. Did I accidentally starve your greedy hole sweetheart?_ “Hungry much?”

“H-H-Hurts,” Oscar scarcely mumbles out, his sickly gaze appearing distance and almost fully glazed over with tears. “Hurts…” _Damn. Looks like you’re just about done for this round. ‘Suppose I better wrap things up then before you conk out._

Barely allowing the guy time for adjustment, he rapidly eases three more inches of the candle stem inside the surely torn passageway. Courtesy of the excess lubricant and a trace of blood, the candle found its way deep inside his quarry without too much fuss. Oscar, however, seems too incoherent—likely from pain—to really fully register what’s going on. Nevertheless, whilst Frank develops a steady rhythm with his thrusts of the candle stem, he leans upward to steal a scorching kiss from his dazed sweetheart.

Oddly enough, his lip lock receives instant reciprocation, albeit sluggish, as he consumes every fatigued moan and groan Oscar emits. He happily savours those luscious and submissive lips caressing his own for a prolonged minute, their smooth softness complimenting the electrifying sensations shooting throughout his body. In the meantime, his body unconsciously recommences its rocking motions to accelerate his euphoric high nearing. _Goddamn you and your fucking mouth sweetheart. No matter what it does, it always gets me going. Just, ah… fuck!_

Before succumbing to his climax, he wishes to force the other over the edge of ecstasy with him. Hence, while temporarily leaving the candle firmly lodged inside his quarry, he shifts onto his hunches and grabs both his and his sweetheart’s leaking rods in one fist. Next, he vigorously strokes the both of them to completion until their inevitable releases crash over them. Their rapturous shouts carry around the room as their gooey essences, acting as the third coat of paint, shoot forth to spray line after line onto Oscar’s flushed and debouched chest. Frank almost feels his eyes cross at the long overdue orgasm swirling through his heated body as his mouth remains agape for the longest time.

Returning from the realm of blinding bliss takes much longer than expected but the chilly fog now spiralling around his spent form is impossible to miss. _Least she waited for me to finish. Can’t say m’not somewhat pissed about having to go though._

“Sorry sweetheart,” Frank mutters in apology after pecking Oscar’s greasy forehead, “but duty calls.”

His sweetheart remains unresponsive, almost mimicking shock, as half-lidded bloodshot caramel orbs stare aimlessly above. _Cute. Can’t say I’ve seen this look before. Almost looks like you’re high and, y’know, maybe you are in some way. I wouldn’t mind a repeat if you’re this kind of fucked up afterward, especially if you’re willing to give me a little action too._

“Tell you what: if you’re here when I get back, I’ll give you a little leash around the room. I catch you anywhere else in the chalet though, and you’ll regret it,” Frank voice in a sing-a-long manner whilst he rips the candle from the other’s gaping hole, the once tight ring of muscles appearing saggy and loose. “See y’later sweetheart.”

Fogging nearly engulfing him, he steals one final kiss from a blissed-out Oscar before getting whisked away to do the Entity’s binding.


End file.
